Take a Chance
by dipped.in.ink
Summary: When his boyfriend Terry dumps him in a muggle club, Harry's ready to give up dating altogether until he overhears Terry making a bet with Draco Malfoy to get Harry into bed in under a month. Now the sparks are about to fly? DM/HP,RW/BZ,HG/Theo. R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: To relieve any confusion, I adapted this story from the novel _Bet Me, _written by Jennifer Cruise. When I first posted this story I made mention of this before I began Chapter One, however, due to problems with my computer I lost all my unbacked up stories. That being the case I had to copy and paste my work from Fanfiction, and post some of it all over again. Somewhere along the way I must have forgotten to give Jennifer the proper credit she is due. It has never been my intention to take credit from her, because I happen to absolutely love her books. I simply thought that her story line would be hilarious set with the characters of Harry Potter.

All of this having been said, if you do not like my adaptation of _Bet Me, _then please find another story to read, I have no time or patience for readers who want bitch about my story and leave me rude reviews with no name attached.

Chapter One

_Once upon a time_, Harry Potter thought as he stood against the bar in a loud muggle nightclub, _the world was filled with good men. _He glared furiously in the face of the man he'd planned on taking to Ginny's wedding and thought, _chivalry is dead. _

"Listen Harry, this relationship just isn't working for me anymore." Terry said. How dare he? All those lines about seeing him as more than just the Boy-Who-Lived, savior of the wizarding world were just too good to be true.

_I ought to hex you into next Thursday, _Harry thought. He wouldn't do it of course because he was a healer and hexing people just seemed, well, counter productive if he were honest. Still, the thought of a satisfyingly well placed hex, just made him smile a bit in spite of the circumstances.

"I see." Was all Harry could muster at that particular moment, visions of the bat-boggey hex dancing about in his mind.

"Any way," Terry continued his voice overly harsh. "It's no secret why things aren't working out, Harry."

Terry probably didn't know he was angry, though Harry could see it in the other man's eyes. _At least, I know I'm bloody fucking angry, _he thought. He let his anger settle around him and couldn't help but feel a bit warm all over which was more than Terry had ever done.

The music thumped around them and there were dozens of muggles dancing about in various states of undress drinks in hand. Another point against Terry, though Harry was glad there were no other wizards in the general vicinity. The bastard was dumping him in a muggle nightclub and he couldn't even keep his eyes on Harry while he did the deed. It was infuriating the way Terry's eyes seemed to rove hungrily over the other patrons in their slinky clubbing outfits.

"I'm really am sorry things didn't work out." Terry insisted, clearly not.

Harry crossed his arms over his silky black button-down so he wouldn't be tempted to punch the other man. "This is because I won't take you home with me tonight, isn't it? Terry, it's Tuesday, I have rounds in the morning. You have work tomorrow too."

"It's not that." Terry looked noble and wounded as only the tall, tawny Ravenclaw could. "You're not expending any effort to make this relationship work, which means…"

_Which means, we've been dating for three months and I still won't sleep with you, _Harry tuned him out and looked around at the mesh of bodies gyrating on the dance floor. _If I had an untraceable poison, I could drop it in his drink now and not one of these idiots would ever know! _He sighed resignedly, _they may not, but I would and so would Hermione when the wanker doesn't turn up for work. _

"…and I do think, if we have a future, that you should be trying to contribute to this relationship too." Terry continued. _Ever the bloody Ravenclaw, _Harry thought. _I bet he has charts and statistics at home to prove his perceived necessity of intercourse in solidifying relationships._

"Of course we have a future, Terry," He said trying to put his anger aside momentarily. "We have plans. Ginny is getting married in three weeks. We have invitations and the place-cards have already been printed. It's the social event of the season."

"Is that all you think of me?" Terry's voice slipped a bit higher than usual. "I'm just a date to your ex-girlfriend's wedding?"

"Of course not," Harry snapped. "Just as I'm sure I'm more to you than the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-quick-shag."

Terry opened his mouth and closed it again. "Well, of course. Harry, I don't want you to think this is a reflection on you. You're intelligent, famous; you have a great job at St. Mungo's…"

Harry listened knowing that _you're handsome, you're charming _were not coming. If only he would die of a spontaneously self-inflicted _Advada Kedavra. _And if he died, even Molly Weasley couldn't expect him to bring the bastard to Ginny's wedding. Harry tuned Terry out after that thinking about how he was going to explain to his surrogate mother that Terry was not the wonderful charmer she thought he was. _Just once, _he thought, _it would be nice if things actually worked out for me the first time. _

"And besides your first love will always be healing, how can I keep up with that?" Terry finished.

Harry nodded narrowing his eyes. "Thank you, Terry." He sighed. "That's the biggest bunch of batshit I've ever heard, but duly noted."

"I thought we were going places Harry?" Terry sighed.

"Yeah, you thought we were going back to my place and when that didn't happen you brought me here." Harry seethed. "So yes, we were going places, but obviously not quickly enough for you."

Terry heaved a long suffering sigh and reached for Harry's hand. The brunet backed up a step and held himself rigid until Terry dropped his outstretched hand once more to his side.

"Good bye, Terry." Harry gritted out stoically and turned sharply on his heel. In a few quick strides he was back with his two best friends who were watching them from the far end of the bar.

"He was looking more up tight than usual, mate." Ron quipped looking even taller than usual as he leaned against the brightly lit bar.

"Are you upset with him?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yeah, he dumped me." Harry rolled his eyes. Though surprisingly, he was not upset that he and Terry were over, just that he would be shit out of luck for Gin's wedding and that he wasted so much time on the other man. _Why did everything have to be about sex? _

"I knew I never liked the smarmy bastard." Ron snarled.

Harry turned back to the bar and smiled at the slender bartender. "Tequila, please." He couldn't help but admire the man, he was tall, but not overly so, and his hair was chin length but sleek and shiny like a raven's wing. _I bet Terry wouldn't have dumped him, _he groused. It was an understanding early in their relationship that Terry preferred for the brunette to keep his hair as slick and neat as possible which always rankled in Harry's opinion. He was a healer for Merlin's sake, his life was spent in break rooms taking quick naps and with long hours of patient care stopping only in the canteen for a quick meal before starting up again.

_Why can't I just be more like Ron and Mione? _He thought dismally. Even in a muggle club with no one who knew them, they were able to interact with the people around them. Harry couldn't do that with anyone who wasn't a patient, and even then only limited personal interaction was made. Maybe that was why he liked the hospital, he didn't have to become attached to his patients, he just had to care about them enough to treat the ailment and let them go about their lives once more. Harry picked absently at a napkin on the bar as he waited.

"He wasn't the one," Hermione said from his left side, her hand firmly planted on her hips.

Ron frowned from his other side. "Why were you dating him anyway?"

"Because I thought he might be the one." Harry replied, exasperated. "He was intelligent, and successful on his own, and really nice at first. Plus we went to school with him and he seemed like a sensible choice. Then all of the sudden he went snotty on me when I wouldn't ask him to come home with me after our dates. I mean my house is bloody unplottable for a reason, and I needed to know I could trust him, which I obviously couldn't."

Hermione patted his arm. "Well, it's good that he broke up with you because now you're free for when the right man finds you. Trust me your Mr. Darcy is on his way."

"Right," Harry chuckled. "I'm sure he is, and he'll be snobby, self-centered, and altruistic all at the same time. A paragon of contradiction wrapped in a handsome package of manly perfection."

"You two and your muggle literature," Ron groaned.

"Oh shut up you thought he was hot in the movie." Harry chided. "And it doesn't matter because I'm not going to pick the first handsome rich guy to piss off and brood over for the next year of my life until he professes his love to me."

"That's not how it works and you know it." Hermione hissed leaning on the bar and looking like an R-rated librarian in her sexy silk blouse unbuttoned a almost indecently low and her skirt clinging to all the right curves. _If only I fancied women, _he sighed. "If it's meant to be, it will be. No matter how many things go wrong, your princely perfect Mr. Darcy will show up, because if there is one person in the world who deserves love it's you, Harry."

"You know, Mione." Ron interjected. "For such a bloody sensible know it all, you can be so strangely and hopelessly romantic it boggles the mind."

"I fail to see what you mean, Ronald." Hermione's eyes narrowed menacingly.

Ron grinned good-naturedly. "You are so fact based, and truth seeking that when you go all story book romance on us it's kinda wonky."

"Wonky or not," Harry interceded. "It's appreciated."

Hermione beamed.

"I should have known Terry was a mistake when I couldn't bring myself to sleep with him. We were on our fifth date when Terry started to bombard me with statistics and facts about using notoriety to influence your occupation. He just kept insisting I would be more well respected and appreciated if I became a figure head for the hospital rather than just a healer. After that, whenever he made a suggestion that we go home together I changed the subject."

"He was a smarmy git." Ron intoned sagely.

"You think?" Harry snorted the edge in his voice a bit harsh and Ron looked wounded. Harry sighed and scrubbed a hand through his messy black hair. "Sorry, mate. It's just not a good time to be talking about this, I'm mad as hell and I want to hex someone."

Ron nodded. "Listen, mate. You didn't really care about Terry, so you haven't lost anything but a headache and a date to my sister's wedding. And I vote we skip the wedding altogether. It has disaster written all over it with Fred and George involved."

"It's not that." Harry replied. "It's just that now I'm dateless, and somehow you're mum never really forgave me for breaking up with Gin, and she was more than furious when she found out I rather fancied blokes more than her only daughter. But, she liked Terry for some reason and I figured it would keep things peaceful and all. But since he broke up with me, this is like ammunition."

"We know." Ron and Hermione groaned having spent many evenings listening to the matronly woman expound on her views concerning Harry's orientation.

"So we just need to find you another date." Ron muttered looking around the club before remembering it was a muggle place. "Don't think there is anyone in here who isn't muggle."

"That's where you're wrong." Hermione said looking over at the door, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Where?" Ron asked. "And how the bloody hell would you know with just a glance?"

"Because there is only one man I know of with hair that color who spends his free time with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Hermione replied. "But why are they talking to Terry?"

Both Harry and Ron turned to look at the landing of the club where a devastatingly gorgeous Draco Malfoy was standing listening to Terry talk with only a feigned interest.

"I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking Hermione Jane Granger." Harry whispered furiously. "Because there is no bloody way, I'm dating Draco fucking Malfoy."

"Harry's right." Ron replied. "I may not hate him quite so much now since he helped us during the war, but there's got to be plenty of attractive gay wizards to choose from."

Hermione was already formulating things in her mind as they talked. "Listen." She snapped watching the little group on the landing closely. "I'm not suggesting that Harry fall in love with him or anything, what I'm suggesting is simply have a little adventure. It's not like either of you can deny that the man is bloody hot, and Terry would have a complete fit."

Harry looked up on the landing and scrutinized Draco for a moment. Taller than Terry, silky blonde hair just as perfect as Harry remembered it at Hogwarts, molten sliver eyes, strong cheekbones, classic chin, impeccably dressed. The exact opposite of Terry.

Harry sucked in a breath as every cell in his body came alive and whispered, _This one. _

Then he turned away before anybody caught him slack-jawed with lust. Draco was not the one that was his libido talking. Every woman in the room and a good bit of the men probably felt the same way. Well, biology was not destiny. And with the history between them there was no telling the amount of damage that man could do to him. He reached onto the bar and picked up a second shot glass and tossed it back it without a flinch. "He's cute."

"No." Hermione insisted. "That's the point. Malfoy is not cute he's fucking beautiful even though I'm loathe to admit it, even my female vanity takes a hit around someone like that. Terry was cute in that boy next door kind of way, Malfoy is a walking wet dream."

"Okay so he's attractive." Harry agreed. "I don't think that has ever been Draco's problem."

"He's a hit and run player." Ron piped up. "Everything I've heard about the ferret since school was that he gets close then cuts and runs when it gets serious."

"The beast," Hermione scoffed. "You know people are allowed to break up."

"Well, he makes them love him and then he jets." Ron said.

Harry sniffed indignantly. "Like Terry."

Hermione snorted with laughter. "Like you ever loved Terry…"

"_I was trying to," _Harry snapped.

Ron shook his head. "Okay, none of that matters. All you want is a date to the wedding that would shock Terry, prove you're gay, and set mum on her ear right?"

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Besides," Hermione cut in. "If it takes Draco months to break up with his conquests, you're covered. You can Love'm and leave'm before he ever gets a chance to back out, the wedding is only three weeks away anyhow."

"I don't think this is such a great idea." Harry began but was cut off by Hermione's insistence that he go and talk to Draco.

"Go over there, mate." Ron nodded. "The worst he can do is say no, and besides Draco may faint at the role reversal. You did turn him down the first time."

Harry began to weigh the pros and cons of this venture in his head. First off, he could potentially go out on at least one date with Draco Malfoy, the object of furious teenage crush his fifth and sixth year at Hogwarts. Not only that, but it would also make for an interesting experience if he could convince the blonde to come to a Weasley wedding even if Ginny was marrying someone from Slytherin house.

"Listen Harry," Hermione said exasperated. "I know you're cautious and you're busy, but you're damn near solidifying lately. Dating Terry must have been like dating concrete. And then there's you're house, even you're furniture is stagnant."

"My furniture was Sirius's," Harry said stiffly.

"Precisely." Hermione continued. "Your butt's been on it for years, and it was decades old before that. You need some change in your life, and if you don't make that change on your own, _I will have to help you." _

Harry's blood ran cold. "I don't think so."

"Mione's right mate," Ron agreed.

Harry gazed back up at the landing, and suddenly going over there didn't seem like such a bad idea in retrospect. _Go ask Draco out, or let Hermione have free reign with my home? Not much of a choice, but better than nothing, _Harry thought as he remembered what it had been like when they cleaned and refurbished most of Grimmauld Place five years ago. He took a step away from the bar and then hesitated momentarily. He could just stand under the ugly neon railing and eavesdrop, then if Draco Malfoy sounded even remotely like the smarmy git from their school days—more than likely—he could simply turn and walk away. Still, if he was a bit different, he could always go up and say something sweet to Terry and get reintroduced since he hadn't spoken to the blond in nearly six years. Looking back a Hermione and seeing the gleam of redecorating in her eyes, he squared his shoulders and began his trek through the sea of dancers.

Up on the landing, Draco Malfoy was thinking seriously about pushing Terry Boot over the railing. _I should have moved faster when I saw them coming, _he thought. It was all, Theo's fault he thought as he remembered how the evening began.

"You know, that brunette has great legs," Theo enthused. "See her? At the bar in the tight little blouse and that gray skirt, look at the way it curves around her arse. Suppose she'd dance with me?"

"I don't know why you'd want to pick up some muggle?" Draco groused. "I thought you wanted to come to a muggle club so that we could get away from Pansy, you never told me she would be here with Boot." Draco took a sip of his drink and grimaced at the music. As far as he was concerned the only draw to this place had been a night away from the wizarding world, and a few drinks with his best friends.

"So she's a muggle, doesn't mean I can't have a good time, maybe a bit of a snog." Theo looked back at the brunette. _Damn she looks kinda familiar. _"I got ten galleons says she'll leave with me. I'll use my line about magic, these muggle chicks always go for that."

"No bet," Draco replied. "Although that is a pretty pathetic line so it would shorten the odds." He squinted across the room at the bar, the brunette was shapely and not in that flashy obvious way which meant she was totally Theo's type. There was a tall redheaded guy next to her too, the lanky kind looked like he was still a bit in the closet, just Blaise's type, though he never understood why his Italian friend had such an obsession with redheads. Sometimes he thought it was because of his admiration of the Weasley twins, or Draco's sinking suspicion that his friend always harbored a crush for Potter's best friend.

Draco was pulled out of his musings when Theo tossed an arm over his shoulder. "Help me out here mate, she's in a group. You go over and pick of the dark haired guy next to her, and Blaise can hit on the redhead. I'd give you the redhead, but you know how Blaise is about tall redheads."

Blaise jerked around at Draco's elbow. "What? What redhead" How tall?" He peered across the room to the bar. "Oh, Bloody hell he is hot."

"And what makes you think one of them isn't her date?" Draco asked.

"Oh please," Theo scoffed. "A girl doesn't come dressed like that to a club if she has a date. Besides, if either of those blokes were with her they would be a bit more attentive. They aren't even that close to her, they're here together as friends."

"I see," Draco muttered as he scrutinized the brunette across the room next to the girl Theo was ogling. He was tall but not overly so, perhaps even an inch or two shorter than himself. He was slender, and well dressed, but he scowled owlishly at his friend through fashionable wire-rimmed glasses and he bore a strange resemblance to a man he'd only seen in passing over the last few years.

"Forget it, Theo." He said and took another drink.

Theo smacked him on the back making him choke momentarily. "Come on, live a little Dray. Don't tell me you're still pining away for Pansy."

"Merlin, no." Draco scoffed. "I broke off that betrothal as quickly as I could when father moved back to France. Keep an eye out for her though; she knows we come here when we're trying to avoid her. I expect she will be wearing that red thing she's so fond of, that's what she usually wears when she out to get something."

"She can get it from me anytime she wants." Theo guffawed.

"Marvelous," Draco beamed at his best friend. "I'll even pick up the brunette in black down there, if you marry Pansy."

Theo spat out his drink. "Marry her?"

"Yes," Draco nodded. "She wants to get married. Ever since Adrian Pucey announced he was marrying the weaslette. Surprised the hell out of me, we were getting on tolerably well until she received that invitation six months ago. I thought for sure she would be telling my parents and begging them home to force me into marriage."

"Bloody hell, there she is." Blaise was looking over Draco shoulder at the stairs with a look of dread. "Pansy's coming up the stairs."

Draco pushed himself away from the railing and moved past Blaise to the door hoping to make a quick escape. "Out of my way."

Theo stayed in his place. "You can't leave, Dray; I want the little brunette down their in the skirt."

"So, you've been chasing skirts for ages," Draco replied trying to get around him. "I can't imagine why you need my help, I've been trying to avoid them for just as long."

"Pansy's got Terry with her." Blaise informed, and there was great sympathy in his voice.

"Draco!" Terry's voice grated over his nerves. "Just who we were looking for." He sounded mad as hell, but when Draco turned, Terry was smiling.

_No good will come of this, _he thought as he plastered on a smirk and his Malfoy mask slid into place. "Terry. Pansy. What a surprise. I didn't think you fancied the Muggle scene?"

"Hello, Drakie." Pansy simpered her heart shaped face criminal in its loveliness. _Well if he'd ever fancied witches she wouldn't have been that bad of a choice, _sadly that had never been the case for one Draco Malfoy. "How've you been?"

"Wonderful. Couldn't be better, in fact." Draco replied quickly looking past Pansy to Terry with a pathetic look on his face that said _please take her, I beg of you. _"You're a lucky man there, Boot." Theo interjected hoping to help his friend's plight.

"I am?" Terry asked, confused.

"Dating Pansy." Blaise added. Draco nodded with a big smile on his face, hoping to encourage them toward each other.

Pansy tittered merrily. "Terry and I just ran into each other," She then turned the full force of her loveliness on Terry and fairly glowed. "It is nice to see him, though it has been ages." Her eyes slid back to Draco and he smiled past her again, radiating absolutely no jealousy at all.

Terry looked down into Pansy's beautiful face and blinked, sending a stab of sympathy straight through Draco. Pansy was enchanting up close, and from far away which was why he had managed to stomach her for so long reasoning that if his parents expected him to marry she wasn't the worst deal out there. Still, he fancied blokes and Pansy was sadly lacking in a few things he rather liked. But distance was the key, if he could stay away from her eventually she would figure it out. Maybe and cross and some garlic to perhaps.

"Of course," Terry was saying. "Perhaps we can do dinner later." He glanced at Draco looking triumphant.

"Well don't let us keep you." Draco took another step back and bumped into the railing.

Pansy let go of Terry's arm and her enchanting glow slipped a bit. "I'll just stop in the loo and freshen up." Theo and Terry watched as she sashayed off her perfect arse swaying back and forth while Blaise ignored them to peer across the club at the redhead leaning against the bar with a drink held limply in his long fingers. Draco watched his friends and took another deep swallow of his drink and wished here were somewhere—anywhere—else. Dinner, for example. Maybe he'd stop at the Hogshead for a bite to eat in the kitchen. There were no women in Crabbe and Goyle's kitchen.

"So Terry." Blaise was saying. "I thought you were interested in blokes, when did you start fancying witches?"

Terry chuckled. "Oh I'm really rather indiscriminant. Statistically, you have a better chance of always finding a partner if you do not limit yourself to one gender."

Draco rolled his eyes. That sounded just like the brainy Ravenclaw everything was about facts and statistics to him. No wonder he was with Pansy. Statistically she was probably great for someone who could look past her pain-in-arse personality and enjoy her beauty and money though Terry was a pureblood and from what he remembered of his father talking they were pretty well off.

Terry eyed him critically. "About Pansy, I thought that you and she…"

"No." Draco shook his head enthusiastically. "Pansy broke off our betrothal several months ago, when my parents moved back to France, and even then we were seeing other people off and on. Things just wouldn't work between us…you see I much prefer wizards to witches, and I happen to be quite discriminate."

"I see." Terry raised an eyebrow and Draco wondered how this man ever managed to take anyone home with him discriminate or not. But that was another of life's mysteries he had not quite unraveled.

"But aren't you supposed to be the one who never strikes out." Terry continued. "Love'm and Leave'm Malfoy."

"No." Draco replied.

"I think he's losing his edge." Theo slipped in. "I found and easy pick up for him, and he actually said no."

"Which one?" Terry asked curiously.

"The brunet in the black shirt and trousers by the bar." Theo said motioning with his glass and Terry looked over at the bar and then turned back to Draco as smooth and calculating as ever.

"Maybe you are losing it." Terry replied. "I'd be afraid to pick up Harry Potter if I were you."

Draco spat out his drink and turned his face sharply to squint across the room at the brunet once again. "There is no bloody way that's Harry fucking Potter."

"Come one Draco." Terry needled. "He's gay you know. I'm sure you'd have a chance with him, he's toned down a lot since school I've heard."

"What?"

"I'm willing to bet that you couldn't get him," Terry added. "One hundred galleons say you couldn't get past his front door."

Draco pulled back shocked. "I'm sorry, what?"

Terry chuckled, but there was an edge to his voice when he spoke. "It's just a bet, Draco. You guys are famous for your bets, I've heard you'll bet on damn near anything. This isn't even that big of a bet. We should make it two hundred. I'm sure if I've got the galleons to spare, you do. "

That was when Draco contemplated pulling his wand out and hexing Terry bollocks off even if they were in a room full of muggles. Then Theo turned his back to Terry and mouthed to Draco, _humor him, _and Draco grimaced but nodded. There had to be something he could ask for that would make Terry back down. "Your original copy of Rowena Ravenclaw's transfiguration text completed prior to the inception of Hogwarts."

"What?" Terry's voice squeaked.

"That's my price." Draco replied his smirk firmly in place.

Terry shook his head. "Not bloody likely, that book has been in my family for centuries, but I like your style upping the stakes like that." He leaned a bit closer a nasty gleam in his eyes. "Tell you what, I'll wager ten thousand galleons…"

Draco choked. "Terry I was kidding."

"But for then thousand, you have to get Potter into bed. And I'll even play fair and give you a month to get him flat on his back."

"You'd expect me to get Saint Potter naked in a month." Draco scoffed.

"Piece of cake." Theo replied.

Draco glared at Theo. "Terry, this isn't my kind of bet."

"It's my kind." Terry growled, and Draco thought, _oh hell, he's not gonna let this go. _

Hell, it was obvious the alcohol had clearly sent Terry's brain wonky. But once it was back up and working again with its normal Ravenclaw precision he would back down. Now all he had to do was wait until Terry sobered up a bit, and pretend this whole conversation never happened. Draco quickly stole a glance around the room thankful when he didn't see Potter anywhere.

Turning back to Terry, Draco couldn't help but smile. "Well, Terry it looks like Potter has disappeared. Too bad, wouldn't you say." _And Merlin bless you Potter for getting lost, _he thought as he took a fortifying drink from his glass and looked around.

Things were finally looking up this evening.

Harry had managed to stride across the room, telling himself that he had really lost the plot this time. He had a fifty-fifty chance that he was either going to humiliate himself talking to Malfoy or end up going to Gin's wedding alone. When made it to the bottom of the landing however he edged his way under the railing catching faint snatches of the conversation as he went not stopping until he heard Terry's voice. He grimaced as he heard Terry say, "But for then thousand, you have to get Potter into bed. And I'll even play fair and give you a month to get him flat on his back."

_What the fuck? _Harry thought. It was noisy up there though and maybe he hadn't heard Terry correctly.

"You'd expect me to get Saint Potter naked in a month." Draco scoffed.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm his irritation.

"Piece of cake." He heard someone say to Terry, and he thought that son-of-a-bitch, _the world is full of nothing but sex crazed bastards, _before forcing himself to turn around and head back to the bar where Ron and Hermione were standing.

As he walked away the last thing Harry heard was "Ten galleons." _The fucking tosser wanted to do him for ten fucking galleons._

Terry assumed Harry wouldn't sleep with anyone because he'd turned the Ravenclaw down. He'd warned Terry about that, being to fact driven and make stupid assumptions. But Terry had kept up because he thought Harry was a sure thing. _Love starved celebrity, _Harry thought, _Lonely and unsure of himself with nothing but his work to distract him. Terry must have thought he was a sure thing. _"Smarmy bastard." He ought to have sex with Draco just to pay Terry back. Merlin's bollocks he was stupid. Famous, lonely, and stupid what a winning combination.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked curiously. "Did you ask him?"

"No." Harry snarled. "And I'm ready to go as soon as you finish your drinks."

Harry turned back and glared at the landing once more as they caught sight of him. Terry's face was smug and calculating and Draco looked like he'd just seen Voldemort in a pink tutu.

"Well Draco, it appears you are all out of excuses," Terry ribbed him. "There his is. Go get him."

"Um, Terry," Draco began, consigning Harry Potter to the lowest circle of hell.

"A bets a bet, Malfoy."

Draco put his empty glass down on the rail and thought fast. Potter did not look happy. Actually he looked rather angry, so the odds were he could get the other man to dinner. "Look, Terry, sex is not in the cards. I'm cheap, but I'm not slimy. You want to bet ten bucks on a pickup, fine, but that's it. Nothing with a future."

"Terry shook his head. "Oh on, I'll bet on the pickup, too, ten galleons if you leave with him. But the ten-thousand is still on. If you lose…" He smiled and at that moment Draco wondered why the boy had never been sorted into Slytherin. "You owe me a very large amount of galleons and you get the knowledge that you aren't the smooth talking prince you were in school anymore."

"Terry…"

"What are you waiting for?" Terry prodded. "He's waiting for you."

"Who?" Pansy asked having just returned from the loo.

"Draco?" Terry smirked.

"Draco?" Pansy queried.

"Fuck!" Draco spat.

"I love this." Theo grinned.

"What?" Blaise asked still starring at the Weasley look-a-like with undisguised lust in his eyes.

Draco sighed, tossed back the remainder of his drink and pushed away from the rail. It was either the Boy-Who-Lived or Pansy whose brain had been addled by wedding bells. "I'm sorry. I'm seeing someone, excuse me." And without another word, Draco pushed past Pansy and Terry to make his way down the steps and across the sea of dancers, all the while wishing them the worst possible future ever that they would end up together. As he navigated his way toward Potter, Draco tried to think of something to say to the other man.

Harry watched Draco moved toward him. The git. If Draco thought he could get to him in a month, that he was so pathetic that he would just—

His brain caught up with his train of thought and Harry stood a little straighter and tried to school his features into something a bit more pleasant. "One bloody month…" He growled under his breath.

Draco sauntered across the room through the dancers ignoring the hands grasping at him and the women displaying themselves lustily for him.

He was coming to pick Harry up.

Harry tilted his head and thought about it. _Perhaps I should let him. I could make him pay for the next three weeks by stringing the bastard along until Gin's wedding. Draco couldn't possibly leave him, he had to stick with it for a month to win his damnable bet, and Gin's wedding was three weeks away. _Harry settled back against the bar to examine the idea thoroughly. The bastard more than deserved to be tortured for the next three weeks. And in that three weeks he could figure out a way to make Terry suffer as well. And Molly Weasley would have a fit! All in all, the plan looked like a gem.

The bartender came back and Harry turned. "One more shot of tequila, please. Actually make that a double."

"That's you're third and forth." Hermione pointed out. "What are you doing?"

"Was he rude to you, mate?" Ron asked ready to whip out his wand and inflict justice.

"I never spoke to him." Harry grunted waving them away. "Move down the bar will you? I'm about to get hit on and you're cramping my style."

"I think we missed something." Ron muttered. Hermione nodded and narrowed her eyes at her best friend hating when she was left out of things.

Harry turned away from his friends when the bartender poured his next two shots so when Draco spoke from beside him, he jerked his head up and caught the full intensity of the Malfoy stare unprepared. Molten mercury eyes, perfect cheekbones, feathery blonde hair perfectly framing his exquisite face and a mouth Harry could lose himself kissing. His heart kicked up into his throat, he swallowed reflexively. _Down boy, _Harry told himself when felt the telltale stirrings in his groin.

"I have a problem." Draco said, his voice a smooth tenor warm enough to be charming and rich enough to clog arties. His voice was like aged fire whisky, it went down smooth and turned everything inside into an inferno.

Harry eyed him speculatively. "Problem? I doubt very much you've had many of those in your life Malfoy."

The blond nodded. "Well, usually my line is '_Can I buy you a drink?'_ but you already seem to have one." He smiled at Harry radiating masculinity through his expertly tailored black trousers and his fitted dove grey button-down.

"Well that is a problem." Harry assented.

"So what I thought," He paused his voice becoming more husky. _Bloody Hell, _Harry thought. "Was that we could go somewhere else, and I could buy you dinner."

Draco scooted closer and Harry's heart hammered. It was official, Draco Malfoy was the used broom salesman of seducers, Harry decided trying to get his distance back by scooting down the bar a bit. The blonde's smile disappeared as he waited for Harry's answer and he actually looked vulnerable like he was taking a chance just asking him out. _Yep, _Harry thought, _he fakes vulnerable like a pro. _It almost made him feel bad, but then he remembered the son-of-bitch was doing this for ten lousy galleons. Actually, he was trying to do him for ten galleons, the truth of it almost made his blood boil. Bastard! Well, calming his libido seemed a lot easier now, time to make the sucker pay.

"Dinner?" Harry asked innocently. "We've seen each other a handful of times in six years, Malfoy. Why on earth would you want to take me to dinner?"

"Well," Draco sighed. "Time changes all things. Besides, you like someone who has a lot of interesting things to say, and I'm someone who would like to hear them."

Harry smirked. "If that's a line Draco Malfoy, it's the worst one I think I've ever heard." He chucked. "Does it usually work for you?"

Draco froze for a second and his smile faltered. "Well it has, up until now." He replied sheepishly.

The brunet could hold back a smile. "It must be the presentation." Harry said after a moment. "You deliver it magnificently."

"Thank you." Draco nodded. "Let's try this again then." He held out his hand, "Hi I'm Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Harry Potter," The brunet said with a smile as he took Draco's hand firmly in his own. Both men shivered at the importance on that one action. "And my friends would call me crazy if I left this club with a Malfoy." He added with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Well, you can hardly worry, if I get fresh you can always apparate home." Draco pointed out.

"Sounds fair enough," Harry smiled. "Let's go eat."

"Anytime gorgeous." Draco murmured.

Harry stopped dead in tracks. "First, you have to promise me that you wont use anymore lame lines on me." Harry said, and watched Draco's jaw clench.

"Anything you want." He replied smoothly.

Harry shook his head. "I suppose you can't help it. And free food is always a plus." He answered turning to lay a five pound not on the bar. "Let's go."

Harry walked away before Draco could say anything else and he followed behind past a dumbfounded Ron and a delighted Hermione. The moved through the sea of dancers and up on the landing by the door and the last thing Harry saw before he left was an outraged looking Terry Boot standing extremely close to a very confused Pansy Parkinson.

The evening was turning out much better than he'd expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ron scowled at the empty doorway. This was bad, where the bloody hell did he get the idea of letting his best mate out with the ferret. _No good will come of this, _he thought. When he saw Draco come back in a talk to Terry for a moment, it just got worse and he felt his stomach fall to his feet.

"You don't suppose, it was the tequila do you?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ron thought fast. "I don't know what it was, Mione but I damn sure don't like it. Why was he hitting on Harry?"

"It's not like you to be jealous, Ron." Hermione quipped. "I mean I know you fancy witches and wizards, but I didn't think you fancied Malfoy?"

"Not bloody likely." Ron snarled scowling at his other best friend. "Think about it, Hermione. Harry sends out no signals, we can't even get him to socialize at parties unless it's at St. Mungo's and that's only because he loves to talk about medical magic. Besides, it's Draco Malfoy the only time he has ever talked to us in our lives was to insult us, so it's not like he knows how amazing Harry is behind the 'Boy-who-lived' complex. He was dressed in plain black slacks and a button-down, yet Draco Malfoy crossed a crowed muggle nightclub to pick him up…"

"It's possible." Hermione said. "I'm not saying it's logical which I know is a first for me, but maybe it's fate."

"Right after he talked to Terry?" Ron finished, nodding to the landing where a red-faced Terry Boot was now moving in on Pansy.

"Oh," Hermione looked stricken. "Oh, bugger."

"There's only one thing we can do, Mione." Ron sighed. "We've got to find out what Love'm and Leave'm Malfoy is up to."

"How?"

"I don't know," Ron groaned.

Hermione looked up on the landing and saw Theo and Blaise. Leaning over, Hermione grinned mischievously. "I know, look up there. Draco left Blaise and Theo behind. And I know for a fact Blaise has fancied you since fifth year."  
Ron gulped nervously. He knew Blaise fancied him too, and it was one of the reasons Ron had always had a softer spot for that Slytherin than the others, and because the Italian man was devastatingly gorgeous. "Got it," Ron nodded. "You pick up Theo, and I'll get Blaise."

Hermione nodded and looked up at the mezzanine where they were leaning over the rail. She loosened another button on her blouse and waved at Theo with a big smile on her glossy lips. "Two minutes." She murmured to Ron.

"It's a crowed club, Mione," He laughed. "You best give him three, at least."

Terry watched Draco open the street door for Harry and was overcome with jealousy. It wasn't that we wanted to get one over on Draco. He always wanted that. It was just that Draco never broke a sweat, he never made a bad business deal, he never lost a bet, and never hit on a man and missed. _Ernie warned me about this, _he told himself in frustration, but hew knew it wasn't just his need to get ahead, this time the jealousy knifed into his gut a little further.

This time Draco had taken Harry from him. Harry who was good, solid, husband material except for that stubborn streak which he could have worn down, Harry would have come back eventually. But now—

He shivered with jealous rage as Draco slipped back through the door and motioned him over.

"We're going to dinner," the blond said holding out his hand. "Ten galleons, please." He made sure to wiggle his fingers as he waited just to set Terry off.

Still, Draco wasn't able to keep the agitation out of his voice. "To bad you didn't let me know, Harry doesn't trust anybody." And with that Draco turned around and disappeared.

"I think I made a mistake." Terry moaned.

"You too?" Pansy muttered.

As the blond walked out of the building once more, Terry turned and was immediately pinioned by Pansy's curious gaze. "Somehow I'm certain there is something you're not telling me, Terry darling. What is it?"

"I just bet Draco ten thousand galleons he couldn't get Harry Potter into bed in a month." The Ravenclaw explained in a torrent of frustration.

"For the love of Salazar, why on earth would do something so stupid?" Pansy snapped.

"Because he doesn't have a chance, and I wanted to make him suffer a bit." Terry muttered already feeling twelve shades of lousy.

"And what, oh enlightened one, makes you think Draco doesn't have a chance with Harry Potter?" Pansy asked her mind already whirling with images of Harry and Draco together ruining any hopes she may have had to get the blond back.

"Well," Terry grunted. "I don't see why you're so upset with me, it's not like you managed to hold onto Draco very well now did you?" He didn't miss the wave of sadness that washed over the woman's features.

"Draco couldn't wait to get out from under his parents." Pansy supplied. "So when his mother decided she needed to get away from the British Wizarding world until all the negative social stigma abated a bit, he jumped at the chance to encourage her. Once they were packed off to the manor in Paris, Draco told me that he was going back to school so he could get his mastery in potions, and that we should see other people."

"I see." Terry nodded.

"I figured he just needed time to get his life on track, and after the first two years, I finally got sick of waiting so I told him to either marry me or dissolve the betrothal contract."

Understanding dawned in Terry's eyes. "Draco dissolved the contract! He must be a moron."

"It doesn't matter." Pansy sighed in exasperation. "He will come back to me soon enough, he needs an heir. What I'm concerned about now, is how Draco managed to walk out of here with Harry bloody Potter on his arm?"

"It's Draco," Terry grumbled. "Besides I thought Harry would tell him where to stick and that would be the end."

"What made you think that?" The woman almost shrieked.

"Because Harry's my ex-boyfriend and we only just broke up tonight." Terry snarled. "I didn't think he would give Draco a chance, I thought it was a sure bet."

"Well," Pansy sniffed. "It looks like you were wrong. I just hope Draco realizes his mistake when he gets the Golden Boy back to his place."

Terry shrugged and took a long drink from his glass. "They're not going back to his place." Pansy narrowed her eyes quizzically. "Harry won't…" Pansy waited. "He doesn't like sex."

Pansy smiled.

Terry shrugged. "At least, he didn't the three months we were dating. So I ended it."  
Pansy shook her head in disgust. "You didn't give the relationship enough time."

Terry snorted. "I think that three months is more than sufficient.

"Harry is a healer," Pansy said as if she were talking to a child. "He spends his time taking care of people who cannot or choose not to take proper care of themselves. He grew up in an environment that was void a familial love and then moved on to a school where he was blindly worshipped or hated simply for being alive. He has very few relationships of any kind that involve any degree of unconditional love. Merlin, Boot, if you wanted sex in the first five minutes you should have hired a rent-boy. Harry lives a life that is safeguarded to minimize risk to himself and those around him, and this case, he was right about you."

Terry instantly began to regret his previously positive assessment of Pansy. "How was he right?"

"You left him over sex." Pansy leaned forward, and Terry pretended not to watch the sway of her breasts through the satiny sheath of her red dress. "Terry, this is my specialty. If you loved Harry, you wouldn't have given him an ultimatum over sex."

"What is it that you do exactly?" Terry asked his voice frosty.

"I'm a mind healer at St. Mungo's." She replied. "I work in the Janis Thickey Ward. Although, I moonlight as a couples therapist occaisionally."

"But how is that any different than what you did to Draco." Terry immediately saw a loop and hoped to capitalize on the weakness.

Pansy shook her head. "I did not give Draco an ultimatum over sex, I would never deny him that. I simply understand that he has to think of this logically and though Draco may believe that he prefers the company of other men, he has to fulfill the obligations of his family. With generations of Malfoy expectation weighing down on him, he may have his fun for a while, but responsibility will eventually catch up with him and I will be there waiting. Besides, Draco is very attached to me, and that is one of the steps to mature love. He may not want me sexually, but many arranged marriage between pureblood families have lasted on less than that successfully."

"That makes absolutely no sense." Terry replied. "You're operating on the assumption that Draco will fulfill his family's mandates rather than see to his own happiness and leave the fortune to another relative."

Pansy smirked. "Not at all." She straightened a bit and locked eyes with Terry, "My studies in behavior have lead me to understand that mature love happen in four distinct stages." She held up a finger. "When you meet an individual with the purpose of romantic interaction you immediately gauge their potential as partner based on certain physical and psychological preferences. That stage is assumption." Pansy held up a second finger. "If after she has passed the assumption test, you begin to find out if she is appropriate for you; if so you move to attraction." She held up a third finger. "If, as you get to know her, the attraction is reinforced by joy or pain—or both—you'll fall into infatuation." Pansy held up her fourth finger. "If you manage to make a connection and become attached to each other, you'll then move into mature unconditional love."

Terry eyed her skeptically. "I comprehend facts and statistics better than most, but even that sounds rather clinical and sketchy. The human psyche is far too diverse to assume these stages work for everyone if at all."

"That doesn't mean I'm wrong." Pansy insisted. "I just wish I could watch how their interacting right now." She muttered in frustration.

Terry nodded. "Well we can't do anything about that now, we've no idea where they Apparated to."

She nodded. "So did you ask me out to dinner because you wanted to go, or just to make Draco mad?"

_Hmmm…_Terry thought. _If he took Pansy to dinner Theo and Blaise would tell Draco he and Pansy hooked up. _That would serve the blond bastard right. He could take out the hot blonde who'd left Draco Malfoy, and it would serve the git right.

Terry smiled pleasantly at her. "I asked you because I wanted to have dinner with you of course."

"And you can tell me more about Potter while we there." Pansy said.

"Absolutely." Terry replied.

Harry stood outside in the cool November air while Draco went back in to retrieve whatever it was he had forgotten—his morals, perhaps—and the cool evening air cleared his head and eased his anger a fraction. The club was on one of his favorite streets in Muggle London with cool little restaurants, funky stores that Ron spent hours wondering around in, and an old theater that played black and white movies just like ones Harry would sneak up late and watch at the Dursleys when they were asleep. A strong breeze blew through the skinny trees lining the street that struggled to grow in the little wrought iron cages surrounding them. For a moment, Harry watched the trees tremble little red and gold leaves falling like rain onto the pavement and thought, _I know just how you feel. _The feeling of entrapment that sometimes overwhelmed him, came up in his chest and he took a deep fortifying breath to ease the tension.

He was stuck, no doubt, not that he wasn't content in some ways. He loved his job at Saint Mungo's there was nothing as satisfying as helping someone and making them better. Still, he was dateless to Gin's wedding, and even he could admit that some nights he would rather sleep in the break room at the hospital that go home to his empty house with no one but Dobby to keep him company. Though sometimes he regretted taking the elf on, even though Dobby seemed content to earn a galleon a week just to keep things tidy and make him dinner. Things just seemed discouraging sometimes, and if he were honest, he didn't know how he was going to keep Draco around for three weeks bet or not. What was there to attract others to him, he was wealthy, he was famous—though he hated ever bit of the attention—and it was obvious that Draco didn't either. It had been a royally stupid idea to even think about going on a date with Draco, a stupid idea no doubt fueled by the tequila and his anger over Terry.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Draco walk out pulling on a long expertly tailored wool coat and buttoning it up tight. _He is perfect, _Harry thought. Draco Malfoy was devastatingly gorgeous and he looked like belonged in a Muggle magazine, and it only confirmed his decision: there was no way in hell he was going to spend three weeks with someone who obviously could only want Harry for the joy of winning a bet because there was no comparison. _I could never measure of to that not even if I wanted to, _Harry thought.

He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Draco to join him.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"It's a surprise, but I'm sure you'll like it." Draco replied grabbing his arm and to side-along Harry to their destination. When the reappeared, Harry was surprised to see them standing in Hogsmeade.

"We're going to the Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked incredulously. "I didn't fancy you as the '_stroll down memory lane' _type, Draco."

"I'm not, normally." Draco replied smoothly as he gestured Harry forward to follow him. "We're going to some place I've become rather fond of these last few years."

Harry chuckled. "Why so evasive?"

Draco smiled that GQ smile at him, and Harry's heart hammered. "I'm not being evasive, you simply have to trust me." He wasn't surprised to hear Harry's snort of incredulity.

"You'll forgive me, if I find that it's rather hard to trust Slytherins to begin with, and my going out with you at all is already a great feat."

"I could be anywhere else, but I chose to be here with you," Draco's voice softened a bit.

Harry snorted. "Oh would you cut that out."

"Excuse me?" he said his smile fading.

"The constant line," Harry began to walk again. "You've got me for dinner, you can relax now. I promise not to disappear during dessert."

"Potter," Draco scoffed. "I'm always relaxed."

"Let's just have a nice dinner." Harry finally said. "Only I don't know where we're going since the only place at the end of the village is the Hog's Head."

Draco smiled. "Exactly."

Harry turned around to look at Draco curiously. "You're taking me to a nice dinner at the Hog's Head. You realize that it's a dirty old pub, owned by Aberforth Dumbledore, right?"

The huge grin that split Draco's face sent shivers through Harry's body, and he backed up a step. "You're not planning on feeding me to his goat are you?"

The rich throaty laugh that burst out of Draco's mouth was beautiful. "Of course not. Crabbe and Goyle bought the place after we left school and turned it into a proper restaurant."

"You're not helping your cause." Harry chided though he couldn't get rid of the smile that took over his face at the thought of the two pudgy boys owning a restaurant, or anything for that matter. "You're talking about Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, the barely scrapped a handful of newts between the two of them."

Draco bristled a bit at the insult to his friends. True Crabbe and Goyle weren't scholars, but they were good at what they liked and they didn't just like food they loved food.

"I'll have you know that they are excellent chefs and their restaurant has done quite well in the last few years." Draco fumed.

Harry nodded. "I'll take your word for it." A few minutes later they were standing in front of the Hog's Head, or what used to be the old dumpy bar. It was now clean, well painted on the outside with lovely open windows and gold script. Harry peeked in through the window and noticed there were very few patrons inside and noticed the placard with hours on it.

"It closes at Ten on weekdays, it has to be close to that now." Harry said turning concerned eyes to the blond.

"Don't worry about it," Draco smirked. "I'm there favorite customer." He said pulling the door open. "At least until the see you."

"Another line?" Harry scoffed. "And a terrible one, they hated me all through school."

Draco shook his head. "No line. They only did that because their fathers expected it, plus I was a right bastard to you too. They actually rather idolized you, albeit secretly, though if you keep raking me over through dinner they may give you a free desert."

Harry smiled. "I'm a bit shocked, but stranger things have happened."

The blond nodded and ushered Harry through the door into the warmly lit atmosphere inside.

It was a minute and a half by Ron's watch before Blaise tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but I believe you were staring at me." He voice was like liquid sin, and Ron shivered. _Damn I forgot about what he was like, _he thought. _Focus Ron we have to protect Harry first, flirt with Zabini later. _

Ron turned and blinked at the other man. "That was a look of disbelief, actually. I couldn't believe you were that slow."

Blaise raised and eyebrow. "Slow?" He looked insulted. "Nobody could have gotten through that crowd faster than me, without the aid of magic."

Ron shook his head. "You spotted me a good hour ago. What did you do sit and think about it, or ask Malfoy for permission?"

He rolled his eyes. "I heard Weasley's were hard to handle."

"What makes you think you'll get that far?" Ron chuckled.

"Because you owe me." Blaise replied simply.

"How do you figure?" Ron was curious now.

"Well," Blaise began as he scooted forward a few more inches right into Ron's bubble. "I've wanted you for years, and it's not right to tantalize someone with something so delectable and not follow through."

The redhead couldn't suppress the fountain of laughter from escaping as he listened to Blaise. "There is no way, because I never even admitted to an interest in the same gender until I left school."

"Maybe you didn't admit to it," Blaise conceded. "But, if you thought that little affair of yours with Finnegan was a secret you're dead wrong. Seamus was and still is a complete slut."

Ron couldn't disagree. Seamus had been very free with his attentions in school, but the Irishman had toned it down when he and Dean Thomas became serious a year or so ago.

"Come on, Zabini," Ron prodded. "You're going to have to do better than this if you expect to pick me up." Blaise grinned at the challenge.

The laughter next to him caught Ron's attention and he turned to see Theodore Nott chatting up Hermione quite enthusiastically. "Is he always like this?" he said to Hermione, and Ron couldn't help sizing the other man up. Tall, well-dressed, boring.

"Well, Blaise isn't exactly Prince Charming," Hermione said giving him her best wicked grin.

Theo beamed down at her. "Neither am I. Do I still get a chance?"

_Can he be more of a Hufflepuff, it's disgusting, _Ron thought and caught Blaise's eye as he rolled his own in disgust.

"He means it," Blaise said defensively. "Theo really has no line."

"After listening to your feeble attempt, that's a blessing." Ron muttered with a little grin. "Trust me."

"Well," Hermione huffed. "I'm sure you more than make up for it in other areas."

Theo nodded sheepishly.

"I heard you got very high N.E.W.T. scores when we graduated." Hermione continued. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way, though I'm sure you already knew that."

Theo's eyes widened considerably. This sexy vixen was the straight-laced perfect Miss Granger from Hogwarts, Head Girl during the repeat year, with the highest scores in Transfiguration, Charms, and Arithmancy in over 80 years.

He swallowed and looked at her with naked adoration. "I'm Theo Nott, which you already know apparently, and you are possibly the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"Which doesn't mean he's bad with women." Blaise whispered to Ron.

"I'm beginning to see his appeal." Ron nodded. "What's yours?" _Stupid question Weasley, he radiates appeal—particularly that of the sexual variety, _He groaned internally.

"I'm an amazing shag." Blaise replied his voice deep and sensuous.

Ron shivered at the implications of that statement. "Well then, you really are a hopeless flirt, but you can buy me a drink anyway while you tell me all about yourself and your friends."

"Anything you want," Blaise purred. Turning away from Ron for a minute, Blaise waved down the raven haired bartender. "Hey Louis, you planning on my side of the street yet?"

The dark haired man laughed and shook his head. "Nope, but when I do, you'll be the last to know."

"That's okay," Blaise chuckled. "Just so long as I'm on the list."

"You really are hopeless," Ron said pointedly. "You know that right?"

"You know him?" Hermione piped up.

The bartender nodded. "He's here every weekend with Theo and the blond who left with your friend."

"I see," Hermione turned to look at Theo and then at Blaise. "So you know Draco to then?"

"The blond, you bet." Louis said.

"So, Blaise," Ron began tuning the others out and fixing his gaze on the Italian playboy. "How long have you, Theo, and Draco known each other?"

"Since about the second grade," Blaise replied. "We were raised together, and eventually went to primary. My family moved back to England around then."

Ron tilted his head slightly. "Right, now what have you been up to since we left Hogwarts?"

Draco watched the awe on Harry's face as he caught the full force of the Hog's Head for the first time since it's rebirth. Seeing his favorite restaurant in all of its funky glory, charmed ceiling just like Hogwarts that had taken him and Blaise ages to help Vince and Greg put up, old black and white wizarding photographs all over the walls, red and white checkered table cloths that Blaise insisted they needed with candles stuffed into Chianti bottles just like the bistro's in Italy. Menus spelled to read and explain the selections in English, French, Spanish, and Italian. He waited for Harry's lip to curl and the realized that the other man's mouth had fallen open in astonishment. _Well, _Draco reasoned, _he deserves it for being so damn difficult._

"This is amazing," Harry gushed. "I never thought they would be capable of doing something so incredible and…did you help?"

Draco smiled and nodded. "Believe it or not Harry, but they are dear friends of mine and I do have altruistic motives too sometimes."

Harry walked over to the photos on the wall to see pictures of Crabbe and Goyle in France and Italy at different restaurants and cafes, or wearing chef's hats at their graduation for The Wizard's Culinary Institute of Italy."

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," Vincent said walking out of the back with his apron still on and his hat sitting jauntily on his head. "How excellent to see you again."

Harry turned around quickly to see a tall thinner Vincent Crabbe walking toward them.

"Harry, I'm sure you know Crabbe." Draco said. "Vince makes the best garlic bread in England."

Harry grinned. "I'm sure you make the best everything." Harry said offering his hand, a wide smile on his fast that quirk wickedly at one end.

"For the great Harry Potter, anything." Crabbe said with a big puppy faced grin. "It is an honor to have your patronage this evening."

"That's enough, Vince." Draco smirked. "Harry's my date, no more kissing up."

"None of that." Harry laughed. "I'm simply here to have dinner and give Draco a hard time."

Vince grinned sheepishly.

"I'm not anyone's date. We don't even like each other." Harry said with a shake of his head. "Separate checks please Vincent."

"Not separate checks, Vincent." Draco said exasperated beyond politeness. "But a table would be nice."

"Anything for you, Mr. Malfoy." Vince said with a hint of friendly disdain.

_Unbelievable, _Draco thought, and kicked Vince in the ankle as he walked by toward the dinning room.

"I sent the servers home half and hour ago, you ponce."

"You're welcome." Draco grinned at his friend wickedly.

They were directed to their table in a cozy private corner and Draco pulled Harry's chair out for him, before taking his own. "Everything here is delicious." He told Harry as he opened the menu, though there really was no need since he very nearly had the menu memorized. In a few minutes, Goyle walked out with their bread and a bottle of wine having wanted to see Draco and Harry sitting together with his own eyes to believe it.

"What will you be having this evening gentlemen?" Greg asked as he placed the bread on the table and poured generous glasses of rich red wine.

Harry gazed and menu in confusion for a moment, not sure what to pick. "I'll have whatever Draco is having." He said after a several minutes of scrutinizing the menu.

Draco nodded and put down his menu. "We'll have the house salad to start and then the Osso Buco."

"Excellent choice." Greg smiled and disappeared with a soft pop.

After Greg left, Draco took a sip of his wine watching Harry thoughtfully.

"I've heard that you work at St. Mungo's." The blond said curiously.

Harry took a deep drink from his water goblet, not wanting to lose his head this too early with Draco. "Yes, I just finished my first year of residency and I work in the Dark Arts Reversal Ward."

Draco's eyes widened. "Where did you attend?"

"Dumont's School of Medicinal Magic in Germany." The brunet replied.

"Isn't school for medical magic a four year program?" Draco asked barely able to hide his shook. "Shouldn't you be in your first year of residency?"

"It is," Harry tilted his head in agreement. "However, I didn't like Germany quite so much so I stayed through the breaks and graduated a year early."

It would be a lie if Draco denied that he was even a bit impressed by Harry's answer. Never would he have guessed that the other boy would grow up to do something like Healing especially considering Harry was never known for a prolific attention to schooling at Hogwarts.

"How about you?" Harry asked pulling Draco from his thoughtful reflection.

"I finished my mastery in Potions and I own a business with Blaise and Theo." Draco answered before taking a bite of bread and trying to suppress a little groan of pleasure at the delicious taste. "Blaise took his mastery in Transfiguration and Theo is studying Muggle inventions, so we manufacture and market adapted Muggle products."

"It seems things are looking up for everyone." Harry assented. "I never would have thought that Crabbe and Goyle would become so successful or that you would do anything other than live off the largess of your family's vaults."

Draco laughed at that statement. "Contrary to popular belief, I never wanted to live off of my father or stay in the shadow of the notorious Lucius Malfoy forever."

Harry chuckled before sampling the bread for himself. He did moan in enjoyment at the flaky warm buttery goodness. "This bread is fantastic."

A shot of pure heat arrowed through Draco's stomach directly into his groin at the throaty sound coming from the other man. _Merlin, it should be illegal to be that sexy, _Draco thought. Dinner went quickly after that, Harry enjoying his meal and Draco torturing himself by watching the sexy brunet swallow over and over again heedless of the pain in his groin. After dinner was finished and both men squabbled over the check Draco finally prevailed and handed Goyle his payment. Harry nodded graciously and followed Draco out into the street.

"Well," Draco began his voice a little huskier than he expected. "It would be quite rude if I don't at least make sure you get home safely."

"No thank you." Harry replied gruffly and turned to pull out his wand. Unfortunately for him, Draco reached out for his arm, just as he Apparated away and they landed in front of Harry's home side by side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

To say that Harry was shocked at the sight of Draco Malfoy on his door step would have been an understatement. _Great going, Harry! You spent three months avoiding the possibility of Terry getting this far and on the first date Draco manages to get here. Granted, I didn't plan this…_

"Well," Draco huffed out as he swept his hair from his face. "Now that you're home safe…that is…"

Harry cut him off. "It was a nice evening, but we both know this is not going to happen so…"

"Have a nice life." Draco finished. Harry nodded.

"Oh I'm going too." Harry groused. "I'm giving up men and getting a kneazle."

"That is so stereotypical." Draco muttered. "Why don't you just start knitting too while you're at it."

Harry narrowed his eyes menacingly at the other man. "I don't have to, I started knitting in med school, it's good for surgical dexterity." He sniffed as he opened his front door and stepped into the dark hall.

"Well," Draco hedged.

"Have a nice life." Harry finished abruptly before closing his door with a soft click and leaving Draco standing on his stoop in confusion.

Harry walked through the hall, muttering a _lumos _spell and lighting the lovely glass spheres floating through out the down stairs portion of his home. He went into the living room and checked the stack of mail that Dobby left for him every evening. As he sat down on the sofa and began sorting through the stack, Dobby popped into the room.

"Good evening, Master Harry Potter, Sir." The elf said cheerfully.

"Evening, Dobby." Harry greeted not looking up from his mail as he opened an envelope from Mrs. Weasley.

"Miss Weasley called in the floo when you is out, sir." Dobby said. Harry looked up and smiled at the sight of Dobby, since he moved in to take care of Harry the little elf had become even more enthusiastic about his clothing. Hermione always sent him over little children's outfits and right now the elf was wearing a banded Rasta hat, little trousers, and a brightly tie-dyed tee-shirt. Harry couldn't keep the smile from his face, Dobby always cheered him up after a long day.

"Did she say what she wanted?"

"Miss Weasley is saying that you is to be going to a fitting with Master Ron and Miss Hermione tomorrow."

Harry groaned. "I just can't catch a break." Tossing his mail back onto the sofa he trudged up the stairs into his bedroom, the only place Harry had put forth in effort in redecorating. He undressed dropping his clothing to the floor as he went leaving a nice trail behind him to the bathroom. Harry got into the shower and sighed in relief as the steamy water rained down on him. His favorite indulgence had been the bathroom, Harry searched all over London in every muggle store until he found a showerhead that was large enough to make it feel like he was showering in a rainstorm. The constant deluge of water was paradise to him after a long day, and today had certainly be that—a long, depressing, and frustrating day.

As he thought about the evening, Harry couldn't stop the bitterness from creeping up, until he remembered Draco. True, the bastard had bet Terry he could sleep with him in under a month, but Harry put that out of his mind for a moment. Right now all he wanted was to remember how Draco looked the first moment he saw him standing on the landing that evening. Tall, sexy, dressed impeccably in dove grey with his silky blond hair artfully tousled to maximize the sexy devil-may-care look the man was sporting. The heat rose in Harry's groin as his mind recreated every delicious inch of Draco Malfoy. With a sigh, Harry reached down and wrapped a hand around his stiffening cock. He stroked wantonly, trying to relieve the pressure as quickly as he could. After a few minutes of furious stroking Harry felt the pressure rise and explode in pleasurable release. As he watched his essence rinse down the drain, Harry sighed sadly. There was never going to be someone to share this part of his life with, no man yet had proved himself trustworthy enough to share that part of his life.

After Harry stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist he cast a quick wandless drying spell and walked over to the sink. Gazing at himself in the mirror, Harry frowned. Messy black hair, green eyes, and a pale unassuming face that's what Draco had to look at all night. _Nothing special there, _he thought dispassionately. That gorgeous devil was forced to spend an evening with a skinny, tired looking man who used to be public enemy number one in the other man's book.

"Can my life get any worse?" Harry muttered to himself. "Why yes, Harry it can. Because the only reason Draco even took you out is because of a stupid fucking bet." He snarled the last. After brushing his teeth, Harry trudged into his room and climbed under the covers and tried to forget the evening or at least all the parts with Terry in them.

When Draco walked into work the next morning, the sun was shinning through the tall windows of the office, the aroma of coffee hit his nostrils and he sighed in satisfaction. Enid walked up to him with a folder and a mug in her outstretched hands.

"Thank you," He murmured. Draco looked over to see Blaise taking notes from a large text he assumed was for Transfiguration of some kind and Theo tinkering with a muggle toaster. He could hear some muggle band playing on the radio and smiled when Theo looked up and waved to him. As he walked over to his desk and sat down, Theo hopped up and sauntered over to him.

"Way to go last night," He had a huge satisfied grin on his face. _Someone got lucky last night, _Draco thought. "Tell me you won."

Draco raised an eyebrow quizzically. "I beg your pardon?"

"The bet with Boot." Theo explained. "The one about you and Potter. Tell me you won."

"Sure, Draco muttered. "I left with him didn't I?"

Theo guffawed. "I never should have doubted you, Dray. You've never struck out yet. Are you going to tell Terry our you want me to?"

"Tell him what?" Draco narrowed his eyes as he pulled out his potions journal and a few messages from the top drawer of his desk.

"That you slipped it to Potter last night." Theo replied crudely.

"What?" Draco stood up in shock. "Of course I didn't."

Theo shrugged. "Oh well, you've still gotta month."

"Theo," Draco said as he picked up his things and headed for the laboratory. "I've no idea what you're talking about, but this wouldn't be the first time, however I'm quite sure you're wasting valuable time—both mine and yours."

Theo strolled behind him. "Last night Terry bet you ten-thousand galleons you couldn't get Potter to give it up in a month." Theo was saying slowly and carefully as if Draco were unable to understand English. "Besides, I could always use the cash, so if you could get to it…"

"Absolutely not." Draco snapped. "Are you out of your bloody mind? I didn't make that bet."

Theo shook his head. "Well, Terry thinks you did."

"He bloody well aught to think again." Draco seethed. "Now that he's not completely pissed like he was last night he will realize that he bet me ten-thousand galleons that I could get the most well known and well respected men in the sodding world to hop into my bed." The blond pushed a hand through his hair in exasperation before turning his cool grey eyes to his associate. "Now do you think we can get to work?"

Draco pushed open the door to his laboratory and then stopped, turned on his heel and handed and invoice to Theo. "Piece of cake." He said and began to head back to his own desk. "Oh and just so you know, Pants left with Terry last night."

"Well thank heaven for small mercies." Draco replied.

"That doesn't bother?"

Draco turned around completely flustered now. "Why in the hell would it bother me that the woman would finally realize I'm not interested in skirts and go after someone else's fortune?"

"Just making sure, mate." Theo groused. "My future is on the line here you know?"

"How do you figure that?" Draco asked leaning elegantly against the door frame to his potions lab.

"Well," Theo huffed. "I'm going to get Hermione Granger to marry me one day, and if that happens I will definitely need you're support and we all know that Pansy doesn't like her, so I need to know that I will still have some pureblood friends after I announce to the world that the next Mrs. Nott will be a muggleborn, now wont I."

"Actually, I'm getting married first." Blaise said as he joined the conversation.

Theo and Draco both turned to him, smiled and cocked their head curiously. Blaise just looked back at them with a big grin on his devilishly handsome face.

"I'm going to marry Ron Weasley." Blaise explained.

Draco choked on the coffee he was sipping. "What?"

"You know the redhead from last night that was the Weasel all grown up." Theo explained.

"His name is Ron." Blaise said his voice icy and both Draco and Theo straightened up cautiously.

"He's serious." Draco muttered to Theo. "What the bloody hell happened last night?"

"Hermione waved me over last night, and Blaise followed. He hooked up with Ron—which isn't a big surprise considering I've read his Hogwarts journals—and sometime between last night and now he lost his mind." Theo explained shaking his head at the thought of Blaise and Ron with little tanned ginger headed children. "You realize you've only know Ron for one evening, and no Hogwarts doesn't count either. It took you over a year to pick out a flat in London, but you're seriously considering…"

Blaise nodded. "He's the one. I just need to convince him of course, but that is a minor detail." Theo snickered.

"Perhaps," Draco assented. _The hell he is. _He could remember all the years of insulting each other and brawling in the hallways like common muggles. "You didn't tell Ron you think he's the one yet did you?"

"Of course not." Blaise scoffed. "What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation. _Loaded question. _

"I'm not going to answer that on." Theo chuckled.

"Besides, it's too soon to tell him." Blaise continued. "We need time to explore our relationship, but I'm certain that it will end in wedding bells."

"Really," Draco said having given up any hope to begin brewing that morning. "What gave you that impression?"

Blaise simply ignored him and continued his end of the conversation as he sipped at his tea. "I'm going to marry Ron." He said with finality. "So stop being such a git about it, he's perfect."

"No man is perfect," Draco snapped in exasperation. "Which is why we must keep searching."  
"So are you going to see Ron again soon?" Theo asked trying to steer the conversation back to a more positive tone."

Blaise nodded. "I'm going to meet him at the club again on Friday. He said they were going to give the place another shot, cause Harry doesn't like wizard clubs."

"Good," Theo answered. "That means I can lay some ground work with Hermione, she is too hot for her own good." He had a dreamy look in his eyes that neither Blaise nor Draco missed as the brunet sighed appreciatively. "Hey that means Draco can make another move on Harry."

The blond scoffed indignantly. "Not bloody likely."

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Harry is a risk adverse healer at St. Mungo's he doesn't trust anyone, he wouldn't even let me apparate him home. Then before I could ask I reach for his arm and we side-alonged to his stoop and he looked like he was about to have a panic attack. It was the worst date of my life, and I'm sure Harry wasn't that impressed either."

"You accidentally side-alonged!" Blaise gasped. "You could have splinched yourselves."

Draco looked at him annoyed. "Tell me something I don't know already." He deadpanned.

"So you're just going to give up on another one then?" Theo asked.

"Please, Theo." Draco scoffed. "As if you're an authority on long lasting relationships."

Theo laughed from his place sitting on a table against the wall. "But I'm shallow, and I like it that way."

"So where does Potter live then?" Blaise asked eagerly. "It's a big secret in the tabloids, you know."

"He lives at Grimmauld Place." Draco told them. "It's my cousin's old manor."

"NO WAY!" Blaise grinned. "Ron lives two houses down."

"I'll bet Hermione live's right next door then doesn't she?"

"Actually, I think she does have a flat close by." Theo replied. "It looked to be a nice neighborhood. Hermione says they like living close to each other."

Draco cocked his head curiously. "Are you sure you're not serious about this one?" He asked Theo with a patronizing grin on his handsome face.

"Bite your tongue." Theo snapped. "I'm not Blaise give-me-a-Weasley-please Zabini."

"Shut up." Blaise said. "I'll not have you talk about him like that."

"Merlin," Draco gapped at his best friend. "You're really serious about this?"

"You're damn right I am." Blaise replied.

"Well, at least wait a month before you ask him to run off to Gretna-Green with you." Theo snickered.

"As fascinating as this is gentlemen," Draco became the voice of reason. "We are all going to be unemployed if we don't get to work."

Theo and Blaise nodded and began to disperse. "You know, Ron says that Harry is really great. Are you sure this is the end?"

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose as if attempting to stave off a headache. "Harry is not great, he's very angry at men in general right now and willing to take it out on which ever man gets close enough to him. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got brewing to do."

"Are you sure, Terry knows that there's no bet?" Theo asked as he headed toward his desk once more.

"Absolutely." Draco replied. "He's a Ravenclaw, he can't be that stupid, right?"

The clock on the wall struck five fifteen as Harry, strode into _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions _fully aware that he was almost forty-five minutes late. Ron and Hermione were nowhere in sight, so he assumed the must've come in did their fitting and left as quickly as possible. Harry hated to admit it, but Mrs. Weasley could out Dark Lord the Dark Lord on his best day when it came to making sure her daughter's wedding was perfect.

"Harry dear," She said but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "You're late."

"I work, Molly." Harry crossed the thick white carpet and skirted his way around the ginger headed bundle of exasperation that was his surrogate mother. "That means that the patients at St. Mungo's come first."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head in exasperation. "Well that's neither here nor there," She turned and looked quickly toward the fitting rooms. "You're dress robes are in the third room, do be quick about it dear."

As Harry shed his work robes and stood in his plain old scruffy blue jeans and old green tee-shirt he turned to walk over to the room and grab his dress robes. "Oh Harry, where did you find those clothes?" Molly asked. They were thread bare and old, but Harry had always been fond of them for comforts sake. "How are you going to keep someone like Terry if you don't even try, dear?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well that's more reason to where them," His voice was acidic.

"That's the kind of attitude that will cost you Terry." She huffed.

For once he could barely contain his glee so he said in a flat voice. "Terry and I broke up."

"What?" Mrs. Weasley sounded like she was caught between disappointment and joy. "Why?"

"I would rather not talk about it." He said sullenly.

"But couldn't you have at least kept him until after the wedding?" She asked despondently. "What will people say when you show up alone, Harry?"

"No, Molly I couldn't." Harry grumbled. "Can we just not talk about it right now."

"I don't understand why you're so upset, dear." Molly began.

"Just forget about it." Harry mumbled. Molly shook her head and exasperation, but turned to go and check on Ginny.

"Merlin, give me strength." Harry stepped into the dressing room and put on the black slacks and the white button-down before slipping into the robes and fastening them. Turning to assess his appearance in the mirror, Harry couldn't help the grunt of dissatisfaction that took over. "You're not that bad." He tried to tell himself, even though he didn't believe a word of it. The clothing just seemed to regal, and Harry knew there wasn't a regal bone in his body.

_Draco would take one look at me and laugh in hysteria, _he thought dismally. _Not that I have to worry about that, Draco won't be there. He probably can't stand to be within ten feet of me after last night. _That brought back a whole host of other unpleasant thoughts to Harry's mind, not the least of which being the fact that he had a very satisfying wank last night and this morning just remembering what Draco looked like. _Quite while you're ahead, _He chastised himself. _You can't afford this kind of distraction in your life, you have healing to worry about and we're getting a kneazle remember? _Harry ran his hands through his hair in frustration. _I've just referred to my self in the plural; I think perhaps I should drop in for a visit with the mind healers. _

"Harry," He heard Ginny's voice and stuck his head out of the door. "Are you dressed yet?"

Yeah," He stammered. "Just a minute." Harry stumbled out of the dressing room and grinned broadly at Ginny. She was beautiful in her dress. Ginny had insisted on a muggle wedding dress, swearing that it would be more unique. Harry was afraid it may not go over well with Adrian's parents being from a very old pureblood family, but what did he know. It seemed that in the years following the war, most of the old purebloods were going out on the limb to prove the toleration for all things muggle by embracing their culture—slowly and in moderation of course.

"You look great, Gin." He told her truthfully.

She quickly spun around letting the train lift almost magically, and Harry wondered if she hadn't used at least one minor levitation charm for good measure. As he turned around, Harry saw Ginny's other bridesmaids, Adrian's little sister Rose and Luna Lovegood.

"Wow Harry," Luna smiled. "You could confound a whole heard of Crumple-horned Snorkak."

Harry and Ginny laughed. "Thanks a lot Luna. How's Neville?"

"He's wonderful." She said dreamily. I will be heading back to the school in a few minutes so I'll give him you're regards."

With a smile, Harry turned and waited for Molly's assessment of his robes. She looked him over critically, and decided that he would needed to have the robes taken in a bit. "Harry you look like you're swimming in those. Haven't you been eating properly?"

"I eat enough." He grumbled. "Well, when would you like me to come again to have the robes fitted? I need to know in advance to make sure I have someone to cover any time I might miss on the ward."

"I think one week before, perhaps the that Friday, two weeks from now." Molly told him as she walked over to Madam Malkin to discuss something else. "Oh and Harry, perhaps by then you will have put on a little more weight, you look a bit peaky."

Trying to fight the urge to groan out in frustration at the tedium of this as well as not curse both Ron and Hermione for abandoning him to Molly Weasley's dictatorship. _I can't very well blame them though, Ron lived with it for ages, and Hermione's still on the bad list for breaking up with Ron. Wait, for letting Molly think she broke up with Ron, _he corrected himself. _Can't let Molly know Ron's gay either, bad things would happen this close to Gin's wedding. _

Ginny walked over to Harry and patted him on the back. "You're not comfortable with the robes are you?"

Harry tried to deny it. "Of course I am. I was planning on wearing them to the hospital when this was over with. Maybe I'd be able to get bigger slices of cake in the canteen from that lovely old serving witch."

The giggle that burst out of Ginny made Harry smile. "You're mother's not happy with me." He told her conspiratorially.

"What have you done this time?" Ginny asked in mock horror.

"I ran off another potential husband and I wore old jeans to work under my Healer's robes." Harry whispered.

That's all?" She giggled. "It rather sounds like a normal day for you, Harry."

"I just didn't tell her that I went out to dinner with the devil last night."

"Well," Ginny sniffed with an artfully placed smirk that Harry was certain she learned from Rose and Adrian. "We can't all get lucky like I did."

"Good point." Harry conceded. "Look I'll find a date for your wedding, it's the least I can do."

Ginny cocked her head. "The least you can do?"

"You know for screwing up your seating arrangements." Harry explained.

"You didn't screw up anything."

"But, I couldn't even get Terry to stay with me long enough to go to your wedding." Harry muttered sullenly.

"So what happened with Terry?" She asked.

"I wouldn't sleep with him, so he dumped last night in a muggle nightclub." Harry tried to stave off the latent rage that was starting to return just thinking about it.

"Well that bastard." Ginny growled.

"Ginevra Weasley," Molly said as she returned with a few pairs of slacks and matching shirts in different colors. "Watch you're language, I didn't raise you to speak like that." Harry smirked. _If only she knew, _he thought remembering all the times Ginny and Ron fought at school.

"Here Harry, put on one of these outfits when you change. Harry trudged back into the stall and changed out of his dress robes and into the clothing that Molly picked out for him. He couldn't help but marvel at what it was like now that Weasley's were wealthy. _Being on the winning side of the war when your entire family is involved in the effort certainly paid off for them, _Harry thought. It was amazing to think that before the war, Arthur worked for the misuse of Muggle Artifacts office and now he is the undersecretary to the Minister Shacklebolt. Harry walked out a few minutes later and Molly smiled.

"Is that better?" He asked.

"Much."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After a long day at the office punctuated with two irritating ministry employees wandering around and performing "routine" facility inspections, a minor potions mishap that left a hole in his table and black soot all over him, and another round of debate over his lack of relationship with either Pansy or Harry, Draco simply wanted to go home. He wanted to slip into a nice hot bath and have a good satisfying wank before eating dinner and relaxing in front of his fire. But as he stepped through the floo into his foyer, Draco quickly put all of those thoughts from his mind. Sitting on his sofa was the very last person he expected to see. Severus Snape.

His beloved godfather and mentor looked like he was having a very rough evening. In fact, he looked like he was a bit drunk which was not something that Draco was expecting at all.

"Severus," He was a bit concerned if he were honest. He expected that Severus would be at school teaching as he always preferred or visiting his parents in France. "It's a surprise, though no less pleasurable."

"Draco," Severus slurred. "I needed to see you. I have a very important favor to ask of you."

His heart leapt into his chest and Severus turned his distressed eyes on Draco once again. "I've gotten married."

"But that's wonderful, Uncle Sev." Draco said. "Who is she?"

"He's Remus Lupin." He explained. "We've been having an affair since the war."

"I see?"

Severus' tear stained face scrunch up in sadness. "I've inherited the Prince estates since my uncle Randolph passed during the war, and I would like to add Remus to the family records. Would it be possible for us to use your family's solicitor for maximum discretion? I don't want Remus to become a spectacle for the Prophet or any of those other tabloids."

"Does Remus know about the estate's stipulations? You would have to obtain an heir whether through natural means or blood adoption within the year."

"I was afraid to tell him." Severus told him tearfully. "Remus is so worried about raising a child since he has lycanthropy."

"Well, you need to tell him." Draco said firmly. "But you are more than welcome to utilize Duckworth's services at anytime."

He listened to Severus talk about his relationship with the former defense teacher for a bit as he wandered about the room pouring himself a fire whisky and calling for an elf to bring Severus some tea and biscuits.

"You've listened to me prattle on for ages, Draco." Severus finally sighed. "How have you been? Any new potions for me to look over?"

"Actually, I have been working on a few things that you can look at a bit later, once you've regained all your faculties." Draco said from his place on the opposite sofa where he lounged comfortably.

"Are you seeing anyone, Draco?" Severus asked curiously, "I'd heard rumors that you and Pansy severed your betrothal."

Draco stretched languidly. "We did, and you wouldn't believe me for a moment if I told you who I had dinner with last night, not that it matters of course."

Severus chuckled. "I'm certain your parents are not aware of your new arrangement with Pansy?" Draco nodded and hoped that he could keep that information from them for at least another year. "So who did you seduce last evening then?"

Taking a deep drink from his whisky he leveled his eyes with Severus and replied. "Potter."

"That's very amusing Draco, but you don't need to lie to me. You can tell me I won't ridicule you." Severus told him.

"I know, Uncle Sev." Draco sighed. "And I did have dinner with Harry last night, though I think it was by far the worst date either of us has ever had."

Severus could not keep the shock from his face. He may have made peace with the other man after the war, but that didn't mean he particularly liked the other man. "So you went out with Potter. Sounds like you cut your losses afterwards then?" Draco nodded. "Harry and I aren't cut out for interaction it seems."

Snape chuckled at that. "He can be difficult. Remus still has dinner with him once or twice a month, and always comes home like he's been confunded."

After another hour or so of conversation, Severus bid Draco a good night and went home so he could attempt to explain their future child hunt, leaving the exhausted blond blissfully alone. Draco Apparated upstairs into his bathroom, not wanting to bother even walking that far. He stripped down quickly and stepped into the luxurious tub to soak away the frustrations of the day as he'd planned to earlier. He slid down until the only part of him above the water was his face and luxuriated in the warmth of the water. As he lay there boneless with pleasurable relaxation, Draco ran through the events of the day slowly only to come back to the same frustrating realization. He'd been thinking of Harry all day.

Draco may have been lounging away in a sumptuous bath, but Harry was running late as usual. One of his patients crashed on his way out the door and Harry was stuck attending the elderly wizard for another hour until he stabilized. Then he'd spent that miserable hour at Madam Malkin's being gripped at by Mrs. Weasley for his clothes leaving him without the time to prepare anything for his usual Wednesday night dinner with Ron and Hermione. Not wanting to deal with the hassle of stopping at the grocery and going home to through something together before flooing to Hermione's flat, Harry Apparated right to The Hogshead and slipped inside.

"Mr. Potter." A huge grin split Goyle's face as Harry walked up to the maitre-de's podium.

"Mr. Goyle," Harry smiled. "I would like to pick up salad and bread for three to go if possible."

"Absolutely." Goyle told him and disappeared into the kitchen. He returned in a few minutes with two ornately embossed paper bags that Harry paid for and tipped lavishly. "Are you having dinner with Draco?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm never seeing Draco again."

"You two are complete idiots." Goyle muttered. Harry laughed and walked out into the cool evening air quickly apparating directly over to Hermione's.

"So what happened last night?" Hermione asked as she bustled about the kitchen putting food onto the table when Harry walked in. "Is this dinner or an interrogation at the Wizengamot?"

Ron laughed as he walked into the room carrying dessert and two bottles of wine. "Care to help me out mate?" Harry asked him in desperation.

"Not this time." Ron grinned. "I would like to know what went on as well."

With a sigh of resignation, Harry flopped down into a seat next at the table and took a moment to admire Hermione's lovely vase full of daisy Harry was sure were cut from the little garden on her porch that Neville charmed to bloom year round. Sometimes he wished he had time for little things like flowers and such in his own house. As he began opening the bags with him, Harry listened to Hermione and Ron banter back and forth.

"Oi," Ron cried when he saw the name on the paper bags. "When did The Hogshead get such nice stuff? I didn't think that Aberforth really cared about what things looked like, although I don't know what you would need from there."

Pulling out the boxes of salad and bread, Harry began to explain. "Aberforth doesn't own The Hogshead anymore."

"Really?" Hermione asked curiously. "I didn't know that." Hermione was once again a bit peeved that someone had found out an important tidbit of information before her. _Some things never change, _Harry thought happily.

"Well who owns it now?" Ron asked as he sniffed the bread and began to salivate with anticipation. "It sure smells good."

"It's amazing." Harry promised. "Crabbe and Goyle bought it after we left school, they turned it into a restaurant."

"Are you sure this stuff is safe to eat then?" Harry glared at Ron before nodding that it was indeed safe for consumption.

Hermione put out the wine and sat down at the head of her beautifully appointed table followed by Ron who sat at her other side. "So this is where Draco took you last night then?"

Harry nodded and blushed. "He helped them get the restaurant underway and eats there often."

"Well then, Mate." Ron prodded as he sipped from his wine. "How was it?"

Harry blushed hotter. "Do we really need to talk about this now? Why don't you tell me about your evening?"

Hermione shook her head vigorously as she dished out food onto everyone's plates. "You are the one who went to dinner with the illustrious Draco Malfoy, you tell first."

Heaving a sigh, Harry began to regale them of his evening. "Well when I went over to ask Draco out, I stopped under the landing, you know to listen for a bit and see if he was still the same managing git he's always been." Ron and Hermione nodded in understanding. "When I got over there I heard Terry bet Draco ten galleons he couldn't shag me in a month." Harry watched them freeze bites of food halfway to their mouths.

"That dirty son-of-a-bitch" Ron snarled. "You're taking the piss right?"

Leveling Ron with a look that Harry usually saved for his dumbest patients he replied. "I made you move down the bar so Draco could pick me up because I thought I could use him as a date to Gin's wedding, but I realized it would probably come to murder if I tried to put up with him for three weeks. So I let him take me to dinner and cut my losses afterwards."

"That's all?" Hermione asked after swallowing a bite of salad.

"Well…" Harry hedged.

Ron cocked his head curiously. "Well?"

"He offered to see me home but I told him no, obviously, and he reached for me when I tried to apparate and we ended up on my stoop together."

Hermione sat up ramrod straight. "You didn't get splinched did you?"

"No." Harry said between bites of lamb. "But that's it, what happened with the two of you last night."

Ron perked up. "Oh we let Blaise and Theo pick us up."

Harry grinned wickedly as he narrowed his eye on Ron in particular. "And how was that? I assume you went with Blaise without much reluctance?"

The redhead glared at him sheepishly, but couldn't hide his happy million watt smile. "Yeah we did, and were going out again on Friday. He's just so handsome and charming " Ron sighed.

"Merlin's beard." Harry gaped. "Who are you; and, what have you done with my best mate?"

Hermione giggled at their antics. "I think Ron just got all of his Christmases at once that's all. Besides it was a lovely evening on all accounts."

Harry turned to look at his other best friend. "You took Theo home with you last night?"

"Of course not. I simply allowed him to walk me home and we had coffee that's all. I'm not loose, Harry."

Harry and Ron both laughed hysterically at her comment. True they knew Hermione better than anyone and she was as straight laced as always, well to a point, she just enjoyed teasing the men she went out with a bit."

Half an hour later, the salad was gone and Hermione was putting the left over lamb chops into the refrigerator while Ron dished out large helpings of ice-cream that he'd picked up on his way over.

"Well, at least Draco was willing to accompany you home, that's a big thing with purebloods isn't it?" She directed the ending question at Ron who nodded an affirmative.

"And then he told me to have a nice life and left." Harry added. "I didn't like him and he didn't like me, the only difference is we were able to spend two hours together without brawling like we did in school."

"Well I think that the whole 'Have a nice life' thing is a front." Ron replied. "If you're not careful he'll charm you into bed and you'll be no better off than you were after Terry, albeit thoroughly shagged."

Harry frowned at Ron's change in temperament. "If you don't trust Draco, how can you trust Blaise their best mates?"

"Blaise is not like Draco," Ron said defensively. "He insists that Draco is just misunderstood. Besides Blaise has been interested in me since Hogwarts and I'm sure he's a good guy."

Hermione looked to Harry for support. "But you barely know him, Ron."

Harry inclined his head in agreement.

Ron would not be swayed. "Listen, Blaise is a good guy, he was never implicated in anything during the war, and he's didn't even get fresh lat night, even though I know he's had a thing for me since school. I'm going out with him again on Friday night."

"He asked you out again?" Harry asked.

Hermione scoffed. "Blaise asked Ron out for the rest of his life. He's blind for Ron."

"You're serious about this?" Harry was shocked.

Ron grinned broadly a happy flush on his handsome freckled face. "If things go well I think I will even tell Mum and Dad that I fancy blokes. It would be a bit of shock if I eloped and brought home a husband without a warning and all."

"You think it is going to go that far?" Harry couldn't hide his shock or concern.

Hermione smirked. "Blaise Zabini would fight rabid trolls for Ron." Harry snickered and Ron blushed bright crimson. "It's kind of sad really and romantic at the same time."

"Don't tell me you're in love with Theo two then?" Harry groaned.

"Of course not." Hermione snapped. "I may be a hopeless romantic, but I'm also careful, calculating, and selective. Theo is good looking, and exceptionally intelligent, and he quite obviously adores me so I'm going to go from there at my own pace."

"Well don't ask them anything on my account because I have no plans of ever seeing Draco again, unless absolutely necessary." Harry told them.

Ron swallowed his mouthful of ice cream. "Well he'll be at the club on Friday with Blaise and Theo I'm sure."

"Then I'll stay home, I could use the sleep anyway."

"We can go some where else then if you want." Hermione said. "We don't have to go with Ron."

"No don't worry about it. I'm sure we can be civil with each other." Harry finally consented.

"Are you sure Draco made that bet." Hermione asked. "He was pretty despicable at school, but I don't really think that is like him at all. It seems a bit low class for him."

"I heard him," Harry snarled. "He said piece of cake." _It was like Draco didn't even think I would put up a fight, _he thought, a_lmost like he was doing me a favor by shagging me._

Ron held up his hands in surrender. "Look I think that we may have just assumed the worst, Blaise said he would trust Malfoy with his life, and I trust Blaise."

Harry scrubbed a hand over his face in agitation.

"Just hear me out mate," Ron continued. "Blaise says that Draco has really changed, maybe he has. I mean I'm not like I was back then either, besides once we got talking and I let my guard down he was wonderful."

"I think you've both lost your minds." Harry said before getting up and heading over to the fireplace. "I've got early rounds tomorrow, so I need to head home and get some sleep."

That Friday saw Draco sitting on a leather couch at the nightclub sending careful glances toward the door in case Pansy showed up or even worse, Potter. Blaise was about seven feet away gazing at Ron as if he could devour the redhead. Ron was watching Blaise carefully and trying to remind himself that he couldn't jump the Italian in public. Draco shook his head. Watching Blaise make a move on the weasel was almost painful.

Theo sat down next to him and handed him a drink after giving Hermione her own frilly spritzer or what ever it was. They seemed to be getting on marvelously well discussing something about Transfiguration or what not. Then Draco's heart thudded to a stop. Harry walked in dressed like liquid sin.

"You should get on that," Theo said nodding toward the door.

"What?" Draco asked absently. He was still too mesmerized by Harry to pay full attention to anything that Theo might be saying. His eyes followed Harry as he moved over to talk to Blaise and Ron, watching every one of Harry's facial expressions carefully. "I'm loosing the plot." He muttered more to himself than to Theo.

"Huh?" Theo was busy surreptitiously ogling Hermione's breasts in her filmy peach blouse which earned him a sharp elbow in the ribs from Draco.

"What's you're problem?" Theo hissed turning away from the object of his desire. "It's not like you to stare without moving in for the kill. Where's that Malfoy magic?"

"What?" Draco snapped. "I was merely watching Blaise bat his eyelashes at the weasel for like the thousandth time in the last hour."

Theo huffed. "Sure you were." Then he looked over and was equally flabbergasted by the interaction between the two men. "Yep, Blaise might as well be footing it to the green now, he's done for."

Draco nodded as he sipped from his glass of champagne. "Somehow I don't think you're looking that much better." He muttered sullenly.

"Yeah well gotta go sometime." Theo replied before turning his full attention back to Hermione.

Stretching out his legs, Draco watched the interaction of the other club goers with very little enthusiasm, but was at least mollified that Pansy was thus far not in attendance. Before he could refocus his attention on his companions, however, Theo leaned over and whispered quickly in his ear.

"I'll bet you a solid twenty galleons that you can't get Potter to go out with you again."

Draco nearly spit the champagne he'd just sipped all over his white trousers. "Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"Well he's looking rather fetching in those tight leather trousers don't you think?" Theo said with a malicious smirk.

_Yes I do think actually, not that it's any of your sodding business. _Taking a rather deep drink from his glass, Draco tried to compose himself. "I don't want to go out with him tomorrow night, or any other night." Denial aside, Draco couldn't help but look over to where Harry was conversing with Ron and Blaise for a moment. He ran an appraising gaze down Harry's body and could barely suppress the shudder of desire that shot through him. Harry was far more relaxed over there than he'd been with him the night before. Still he waved his hand dismissively in Theo's leering face. "No bet, he wouldn't even go anyway."

"Sure hotshot," Theo prodded. "I think you've just lost you're skill."

Draco looked murderous. "Or perhaps you're just a coward."

"Theo, he hates men right now, what good would it do me?" He huffed in exasperation. "Besides he just broke up with someone."

"Well then it should be an easy shag," Theo replied. Draco was thankful Granger had already excused her self to speak with the others as he was sure Theo would be cutting his chances in half if she heard the other man.

"I don't want to shag him." _Yes you do, you liar. _Draco shook his head. _NO I DO NOT…oh who am I kidding I want to shag his brains out. _

"You really are turning into a coward." Theo lamented. "Fine, I bet you can't get him to come to lunch tomorrow."

"We're busy tomorrow, remember?" Draco sneered. "Or have you forgotten that we have that charity event?"

"How could I forget that we have the St. Mungo's festival tomorrow, I'm on the bloody board of trustees just like you are?"

Blaise straightened up a bit and glared at his friend. "Merlin, calm down will you? I wasn't insinuating anything, jeez."

Still, Draco couldn't resist the urge to gaze over at Harry and wonder what it would take. Not wanting to continue his conversation with Blaise, Draco got up and walked over to where Harry was standing. He was barely able to suppress the cringe as Harry shot him a cool glare.

"So we should have lunch tomorrow." Draco tried to be a suave and unassuming as possible.

Harry's eyes widened. " I thought we agreed that one dinner was all. You were not interested in pursuing a relationship with anyone and I have sworn off me."

Draco chuckled. "Yes, I believe we came to an understanding. However, the situation has become such that I believe continued fraternization is necessary."

"Oh?" Harry was curious even though he hated to admit it.

"Your friend Ronald has formed an attachment to my dear friend Blaise."

The brunet nodded. "Are you sure it isn't Blaise that has become attached to my dear friend Ron? He looks rather besotted, if I'm honest."

Draco laughed. "Either way, I should like to know a bit more about your weasel."

Harry glared a bit. "I would like very much to know a bit more about your Italian serpent as well."

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Hermione and Theo sat a ways off watching the interlude curiously.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The following morning Harry was standing in his bathroom his forehead creased in distress as he grumbled over every outfit that he put on and hastily pulled off seconds later. It just didn't seem like he was going to find anything in the endless closet of clothes Hermione had purchased for him over the last few years. Usually, he could go in and pick up the first few things that caught his eyes and matched with a reasonable amount of success. But today was not looking promising at all.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to go on a date with Draco when I have nothing decent to wear!" Harry growled in exasperation. The mirror tittered in laughter. _Damned mirror, thinks she so bloody funny. Not funny at all to go out with a man who is only trying to get in your trousers you twit. _Harry thought dismally.

Leveling a steely glare at the mirror, Harry grumbled sullenly. "What would you know anyway?"

After another twenty minutes of fretting over his outfit, Harry finally settled on a pair of simple black slacks, over a soft green shirt and finished off his outfit with a light afternoon robe in muted green and black. _Yes, _he thought, _this will do just fine. _

Apparating into the foyer of St. Mungo's children's wing, Harry was met with the smiles and chorus of "Hi Mr. Harry" from the children scattered about the room. It was hard for him to believe that he was joining Draco at a children's charity event. One that, if he were correct, which he was fairly certain he was, Draco had organized with the help of Theo and Blaise. His green eyes scanned the room quickly looking for the blonde.

Draco stood against the far wall gilded in golden sunlight as he played held a small child who chortled happily swatting at the dust motes dancing about in the beam of light. Harry's heart softened and it was with stalwart resolve that he reminded himself of the sodding bet the gorgeous blonde made. This was a means to an end. This was his way of finding out Blaise's intentions towards Ron. Harry had known of Ron's interest in boys since Hogwarts, and he was more than certain that Ron's interest revolved around one particularly attractive quidditch obsessed Italian.

Having resolved that he would not stand idly by at the little hospital event, nor seek Draco out directly. _Why do I need to be the one to make the first move? He can come over here if he wants to talk to me. _

"Amazing how good he is with kids huh?" Harry turned when he heard Susan's voice.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "But Draco has that mystery about him. You never really know what he will surprise you with next."

Susan nodded. "I never would have guessed that Draco would be so committed to this charity, but from what I've heard Draco has plenty of reason to be attached to the children's ward."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, Draco isn't an only child like many people think." Susan told him as she settled down on one of the sofas and waited for Harry to sit as well. "Draco had a younger sister named Dahlia. She was very sick and spent many years in this ward of the hospital. I believe she passed away shortly before Draco's eleventh birthday."

Harry's countenance immediately softened and his heart went out to the other man. He could imagine what it would be like to lose a sibling. Ron's family was still torn up over the loss of Charlie during the war. Looking over at Draco, Harry couldn't help wonder if all the animosity he experienced from Draco in their first year was misplaced emotions from the loss of his only sibling.

"And his sister, she stayed here the whole time?" Harry whispered his voice trailing off softly as he watched Draco play with the toddler in his arms.

Susan nodded. "Dahlia was here for almost six years, which is why our facilities are so nice and up to date, thanks to Lucius Malfoy." Harry's eyes bugged out at Susan's last comment. They practically own this hospital now."

That was something Harry was aware of, however, he never would have thought that all of the donations were for a beloved child and not for the notoriety. _Perhaps I really have misjudged the Malfoy's more than I thought. They did help save my life at the final battle. _As Harry sat gazing thoughtfully over at the handsome, blond he never really noticed that Draco had turned to look back at him an enormous grin on his perfect face.

While Harry thought that Draco was unaware of his presence, he couldn't have been more wrong. The blond felt Harry the moment he entered the room. For as long as he could remember, Draco had always been able to sense Potter's presence. In fact, it was something that galled him to the very depths of his spirit. That was one of the truths Draco had always refused to face in his personal life. His attraction to Potter was not something new it was something that started their first year. He couldn't explain it, but the moment Harry bloody Potter stepped onto the stool in Madam Malkin's for his fitting Draco felt the connection between his magic and the brunet's. _Still as beautiful and perfect as ever, _Draco thought with a soft sigh. He sat the toddler back onto the floor with the other children and toys before making his way across the room to speak to the other man.

"Hi." Draco greeted the other man with a soft smile.

"Hey," Harry nodded.

"Thanks for coming." Draco continued.

"Thanks for inviting me." Harry replied. "Give ten galleons." His voice was that of the cool and composed healer and Draco was taken back.

Draco blinked in confusion. "What?"

Harry smiled at him, his face cheerful and slightly playful. "I was going to make this event a living hell for you, but it's such a lovely day and the children seem to like you so much. So I've decided that I just enjoy it, and find a more diplomatic way of exacting punishment. I'm certain that you bet Theo ten galleons you could get me to go out with you again."

"No I didn't." Draco sounded affronted and chagrined at the same time.

Harry's smile disappeared.

"Theo bet me ten galleons I couldn't get you to go out with me again."

Harry rolled his eyes in a mixture of humor and exasperation. "Whatever. Give me ten galleons or I'm going to head straight out of here. I'm sure I can visit some of my patients to make my trip to the hospital worthwhile. Besides, if I leave that means you lose and you'll owe Theo ten galleons as well."

"I fairly certain I won when you said, 'Yes,'" Draco countered and his interest peaked. "And since you actually showed up, it's a guarantee."

Harry shook his head lightly. "Try explaining that to Theo."

"Noted," Draco replied. "So why don't we make a compromise."

Harry held out his hand and wiggled his fingers indulgently. "Ten galleons Malfoy, it's not negotiable."

Draco sighed and reached into the pocket of his trousers and fished out ten little gold coins all the while trying not to grin at the other man. Harry took the coins slightly warm from being in the fitted slacks and slid them into his own pocket. "Since that's been taken care of, let's get on to the pleasantries, shall we." Harry spoke firmly but with all the warmth and friendly affection he could muster.

"When did you become so well spoken?" Draco asked, genuinely curious. "You could almost pass for a pureblood, if I didn't know better."

The bark of laughter that followed Draco's statement was a surprise to the blond, but definitely welcome. "Hermione thought it would be better for my career to learn how to speak properly. Working in the hospital brings me into close contact with lots of different people, and I wanted to give the best impression possible."

"That is very admirable." Draco replied. "It's not often that someone raised in the muggle world would go through such trouble to assimilate into our society."

"Not that our conversation isn't scintillating, but when are we going to discuss Blaise and Ron?" Harry interjected.

"Well, since I have made my appearance, I'm sure we can take an early lunch. I happened to have one of my elves pack a picnic lunch for us. I thought perhaps you might want to go to the park?"

"The park?" Harry was completely shocked to hear Draco suggest eating out of doors. While he enjoyed in very much, it never occurred to him that the other man might as well. _Just what is he getting at? He's supposed to be proving to me how much of a complete arse he is, not charming me at every moment. _

After a moment, Harry smiled and nodded. "I think the park is a wonderful idea. Just allow me to pass along out plans to Ron and Hermione should they need to know later." With that, Harry pulled a familiar old galleon from his pocket and whispered the charm that would send his friends the message of his change in plans.

"What on earth was that?" Draco asked curiously. "I've never seen such an ingenious little device."

"It's just an old coin that Hermione charmed back in fifth year." Harry told him. "We've been using them for ages to communicate. How else do you think we managed to keep the D.A. a secret for so long? We sent the information about our meetings through these coins."

Draco was completely astounded. He had always known that Granger was brilliant. But Theo and Blaise would love to know about her little invention and he was more than a little curious about her other little inventions, for he was certain this had not been the only one. "Well then, shall we leave?" Harry nodded. The both made their way out of the room and to the closest apparition point. The familiar tug was the only thing Harry remembered before he opened his eyes to the lovely view of the fish pond and sloping English gardens.

"I've never been to this park before." Harry murmured.

"That's because this is the park in Wiltshire. In fact it's part of the manor. This is one of the only other villages in England that happens to be primarily magical. While we do have a fair amount of muggles living in the surrounding area the majority are magical." Draco explained almost like it was something he did all of the time. "Well why don't we find a place to sit, Tiffy." The elf appeared out of no where a large basket in one had and a lovely blue blanket in the other.

"Wow," Harry breathed. "This is amazing." Draco smiled indulgently.

A few minutes later and Harry was sitting next to Draco on a soft blanket with a small banquet of food spread before them. _We'll never be able to eat this all, I wonder if he's showing off or just used to this kind of spread? _Harry watched Draco fill a plate with canapés, succulent looking berries, a dollop of clotted cream, and tender little filets of smoked salmon.

"What is it like working at the hospital?" Draco asked as he handed Harry his plate.

"It's difficult, and challenging, and exhausting, and wonderful." Harry told him his voice slightly wistful. "Being a healer is the most fulfilling work I could have ever asked for."

"So about Blaise and Ron," Draco began. "How do I know that your weasel isn't just some gold digger looking for a rich man?"

Harry sat up a bit straighter his eyes fiery and indignant. "Ron could care less about Blaise's money. He's been in love with that stupid snake since we were kids in school. That's how I knew Ron fancied blokes too. I could see the way he looked at Blaise when he thought no one else was looking."

"We all thought he fancied Granger." Draco said between bites of salmon.

"That was because he didn't want anyone to know that he fancied wizards." Harry explained. "His mom would not have handled it well, which incidentally she didn't."

"But she's okay with it now?"

"Yeah, I think she's hoping that if we both fancy blokes we'll one day get together." Harry replied. "But Ron's my best mate not the love of my life and I'm sure it's the same thing for him." Draco snickered.

"Just the thought of you two together." Draco chuckled. "It's so funny, sick, but funny." Harry laughed as well. "How can I be sure he won't hurt Blaise though. It's hard for people like us, as you can imagine. We are always being targeted because we come from wealthy pureblood families."

"Ron's a good mate. He's loyal, focused on his work and he knows what he wants." Harry told Draco confidently.

"Sounds wonderful." Draco replied, but his attention was now focused on the bit of cream stuck to the corner of Harry's upper lip. He wanted to lick it off in the worst way. If he were honest, Harry's lips reminded him of succulent berries and he could feast on them for days.

"Draco," Harry's voice interrupted the blonde's introspection. "What are you looking at?" Draco jolted and turned to look into Harry's fathomless green eyes.

"You've some cream on your lip," Draco replied his voice a little raspy. "Here allow me . . ." and before Harry could say another word, the blond leaned forward pressing their lips together. The kiss was soft, warm, and full of possibility. As they pulled apart, Harry could hear the roar in his ears like standing on the cliff above the sea, the pounding of the waves against the rocky shore were sounding very similar to the thudding of his heart. The rush became a whisper—_THIS ONE—_and he breathed deeper. Before Harry could even open his eyes, Draco leaned forward this time and pressed their lips together once more tasting the heat of the brunet's mouth mingled with the sweetness of cream and berries, and Harry froze for a moment. Then with a determination he though was gone from him, Harry kissed Draco back hot, insistently forcing all coherent thought for their minds simultaneously. Draco let the taste, and the scent, and the warmth of Harry was over him drowning in the other man. So when Harry finally pulled back from the embrace, he almost fell into the brunet's lap.

Harry sat across the handsome and slightly disheveled blond, his sweater rising and falling under quick breaths, his mercury eyes flashing wide away and filled with passion. He was certain that to Draco he must be an absolute sight, and he was right. Draco could barely take his eyes off the flush painting Harry's cheeks, the plump redness of the brunet's kiss swollen lips, and the passionate flash of green fire in Harry's beautiful eyes. His lips parted and Draco waited with baited breath to hear what Harry would say.

"Kiss me again." Harry breathed raggedly. Draco looked into Harry's eyes searchingly and went for him. Or perhaps he dove for the other man, either way, in seconds Draco Malfoy had Harry Potter on his back lips locked in a desperate, passionate, delicious kiss that made his insides clench and his stomach flutter.

A/N: I updated a little of info in the chapter. I previously mentioned that Percy was the Weasley who died in the war, however I have decided that it betters suits my plot if Charlie dies during the war instead. Thanks again for reading. Please leave me a few words of encouragment.

Ink


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It felt as though the kiss went on forever, or at least that's what Harry thought hours later as he lay in bed remembering. The truth of it was that Harry was on his back with Draco pressed into him passionately one moment, and sitting up swearing the next with his hand to his lip. Draco was sittting up as well, only he was holding his head in discomfort--and glaring over his shoulder at Ron and Blaise. The former was glaring down at the blond in anger and the latter smirking wickedly from behind his ginger-headed lover.

_Well, isn't this the way to tell Ron about my decidedly foolish attraction to Draco, _Harry thought sullenly.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing, Malfoy?" Ron growled.

"I thought I was kissing my date, alone, in my gardens." Draco snapped heatedly and looked around him for emphasis. "What the hell are you doing here any way?" He glared extra hard for emphasis his mercury eyes rolling in frustration. How much of that frustration was from the unexpected interruptionm and how much was purely sexual Draco didn't quite know. And if he were honest, the answer was not something he needed at the moment, either.

"Well," Blaise replied. "I just came from home and whilst speaking to my mother, she happened to mention that we had plans here for dinner. Since you had not spoken to me about it, I thought that would be a bit presumptuous of her. However, she produced a lovely hand penned invite from your mother. Who, having checked with one of the elves mind you, is currently in her room getting ready for your monthly dinner together."

The color, or what little Draco had, drained from his face. "My . . . m . . . mother is here in the house as we speak?"

"And has been for some time," Blaise amended.

_Oh bloody buggering hell. She knows. There is no other way around it. How could I have hoped to keep this from her even all the way in France? _Draco gulped desperately. _There's no way she hasn't felt the pull in the wards. She knows Harry's magical signature, there's no hiding him now. _

Draco gulped in a very unMalfoyish manner and looked over at his partner in crime carefully. "How would you like to have dinner with my mother?"

"Dinner?" Harry wasn't sure if he were dreaming or just hearing things. The very last time he'd sat foot in that house was when he was caught by death-eaters during the war. And now Draco wanted him to have dinner in there, with his mother. _Oh hell!_

"She'll have sensed you already, Harry." Draco sounded a wee bit desperate at this point.

"Why on earth would you bring me here when you knew your mother was coming?" Harry asked in exasperation.

"He set this all up mate." Ron chided. "We'd better leave before they realize you're here."

Harry ignored Ron and looked at Draco staring directly into his eyes and hoping that he would see some glimmer of truth there, something to prove that the blond had not set this all up. "I swear, Harry, I didn't realize she was coming in this weekend. I would have planned for us to go elsewhere." There it was flickering in those fathomless grey eyes. The truth Harry was looking for. _He really didn't mean to trap me here with his mother for dinner, or want to make a spectacle of me. _Strangely, at that very moment all Harry could think of doing was pinning the blond down and kissing him breathless. _This One! _There it was again, that little voice in the back of his mind. Why was it that he couldn't resist the other man?

"I suppose if we must." Harry finally acquiesced. "But I haven't the proper clothing to go to dinner with your mother."

"Oh nonsense." Draco laughed. "I've a closet full of clothes in the house, you can easily wear any of my dress robes, and you'll have the added bonus of knowing that my mother already approves of them."

"Don't you think she'll wonder why I'm wearing your clothing?" Harry asked his voice a little thick with a mixture of worry and lust.

Draco shrugged. "Simply tell her that it was a last minute thing."

"Are you sure about this mate?" Ron asked him.

Harry nodded. _Though, if he were honest, the thought of dinner with Narcissa Malfoy was a bit terrifying. _"You'll be there wont you?"

"No, I have dinner at home tonight, Fred and George are going to be over so we aren't allowed to skip." Ron explained his voice sounding pained and disgusted with the prospect of spending dinner listening to his mum prattle on about Ginny's wedding and needle the rest of them for not getting married and setting good examples like Bill, Percy, and Gin."

After Ron and Blaise left, Harry looked over at Draco with a glare. "You'd better think of something to tell your mother, because I won't have her thinking that we're . . ."

"That you're what Mr. Potter?" Narcissa asked in a sweet and frighteningly serious voice from her place just behind him.

Harry's head whipped around to look at her before looking back at Draco to see the blonde's face had lost what little color it normally had.

"That I . . . that I . . ." Harry couldn't even complete his sentence.

"I um . . ." Draco interjected. "I offered for Harry to borrow a pair of my dress robes for dinner since he does have time to go home. That is . . . because we had planned to um play a seekers game this afternoon on the pitch for old times sake." Harry was shocked by how well the gorgeous blond could lie especially while looking his mother in the eye.

"I see." Mrs. Malfoy replied. "Well, Mr. Potter, we would love to have you for dinner. I'm sure my son has something that you will find suitable to dress in for this evening. I will see you two then." And with a soft almost ladylike pop she disappeared.

"That was close." Harry gasped and looked at Draco quizzically. "Do you really want to play a seekers game?"

"Well we have to, or else my mother would suspect." The blond replied.

"I didn't bring my broom."

Draco chuckled. "Don't worry, Blaise and Theo always leave an extra."

It was not long before Harry and Draco mounted their brooms and soared sky high racing exhilaratingly around the pitch in hot pursuit of the little golden snitch. The flap of the wind in Harry's robes and the feel of the sun on his skin made him want to shout for joy. Working such long hours at the hospital was rewarding, but it didn't afford him much time for other activities. Merlin how he had missed this, the thrill and the competition with his favorite rival was amazing, but he had to admit that he was struggling to catch up with the blond. _Merlin's balls, he must have practiced endlessly to beat me. I almost forgot how incredible it felt to fly against Draco, and bloody hell he is hot in those trousers. _

"Just a little harder." Draco muttered as he pressed down on his broom and shot forward past Harry toward the snitch. He was so close, he could almost taste it. For once in his life he would beat Harry Potter to the snitch if it was the last thing he ever did. _Though I hope the last thing I ever do involves Harry, me, and a bottle of chocolate sauce. _

Harry sped up behind him until they were neck and neck. "I'm impressed, Malfoy, but do you still think you have what it takes to beat me?"

"Of course, Potter!" Draco shouted back. "Besides it looks like you've really let your skills go. It's shouldn't be that much of a problem at all." With that he quickly flipped himself and the broom around and shot toward the ground after the snitch. He sped quickly through the sky and Harry did his best to follow him, but he was loathe to admit that it was far more difficult than ever before. As he tried desperately to catch up to the blond, Harry was torn between his desire to win and the altogether overwhelming desire to throw himself at Draco. _Merlin's bollocks, what the bloody he is wrong with me? One steamy kiss and I'm completely ready to fall at the bastard's feet, this is sodding ridiculous. _Still, Harry couldn't help the desire that flared up every time he thought about the kiss by the pond and it had only been a mere half hour before.

So focused on his current dilemma, Harry was not paying attention as Draco snapped his broom to a sudden halt and held his fist up in triumph the golden wings of the snitch fluttering violently. "Guess this means I win, Potter." His voice was smug, but strangely it was more elated than anything as if Draco had finally accomplished a life long dream.

"Don't start thinking to highly of yourself, Malfoy, you might be disappointed." Harry replied with a chuckle. "Now, didn't you mention something about a prize, what is it that you wanted anyway?"

Draco flew over and stopped next to Harry. "I don't think you're ready for it." He murmured, so how about a preliminary prize of sorts." Draco replied before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Harry's once more, neither one noticing the tall blond figure who jlust step out onto the back lawn to visit with his son before dinner.

A/N: I know this isn't a super long chapter, but it's been a while so I thought that it was only proper to leave you with something for now. Hopefully, I won't be so long in posting the next chapter. Please leave me a review if you like the story, it would mean everything to break at least 100 reviews with this story so try and help me out.

Thanks so much,

Ink


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it's been so long everyone. I have had oodles of things to do, weddings to attend, vacations to go on and such. Anyway, I hope to start cranking these chapters out in a more timely fashion but we will see what happens.

Chapter Seven

The very last thing Lucius Malfoy expected when he strolled out onto his immaculately kept lawn was to see his son, the only living heir to the Malfoy name, snogging Harry Potter senseless. _Yes, snogging, for he could find no other word in his admittedly vast vocabulary to describe the situation. I must be suffering from affects from floo travel, _He thought, his mind still whirling about with images of his son locked at the lips with the Savior of the Wizarding World. Deciding that he was not prepared at the moment to deal with the situation, Lucius did the only thing he could think of—he fled back into the sanctum of his ancestral home.

Later that evening, Harry stood in Draco's bedroom putting the final touches on his dinner clothing while Draco dressed in the bathroom. It was a bit strange knowing that he was standing in the bedroom of the man who bet ten galleons that he could have Harry in bed in under a month. Still, Harry reasoned, the awkward dinner would be a small price to pay if Harry could successfully manage to drag Draco to Ginny's wedding and then dump him mercilessly. Not wanting to stand around staring at Draco's bedroom décor, though he could stare for hours trying to figure out how the dark, selfishly sullen boy from Hogwarts could dwell in a space decorated in a myriad of cream, tan, and gold. It was nothing like Draco, or at least it was nothing like Harry ever envisioned Draco to be. _How is it possible, _Harry thought, _I am standing in the bedroom of the man who made my school days miserable, and who only has me here to win a stupid bet. Yet here I am, _he sighed deeply and looked over to see a picture on Draco's dressing table of him as a child sitting in his mother's lap. His eyes were wide and luminous nothing like Harry ever remembered seeing them. The realization that Draco was so much more than the hateful boy from school or the thoughtless man from the muggle club was flooring. Harry let his eyes wander over the other photos on the table and his breath caught at the sight of a little Draco holding a cooing baby. Never had he seen such a beautiful picture, and knowing that child did not survive sent a stab of sadness and pity through Harry's heart. Tearing his eyes away from the picture, he swept from the room into the sitting room to situate himself on one of the sofas and wait for Draco.

The blond didn't take too long to emerge from the bathroom dressed splendidly in dove grey his silvery blond hair feathered about his cheeks flatteringly and a light flush to fish heartbreakingly gorgeous face. Harry felt another stab in his chest—this time, however it was a stab of lust that he could barely control.

"This is going to be by far one of the worst evenings of your life, so I think I should apologize in advance." Draco huffed, though his voice did hold a modicum of sincerity. "I wish I could say that my family is ideal, but that would be a lie, we haven't been happy together since…" His voice faltered. "Well, we haven't been happy in a long time."

Harry nodded. "We don't have to do this Draco. We could just apparate to the Hog's Head."

Draco shook his head. "I only get to have dinner with mother on rare occasions and I think given the circumstances of your last encounter, she would very much like to put forth her better side. It's just that I was informed a few minutes ago from my mother's elf that father will be joining us as well. We haven't seen one another in sometime…"

Harry stood up and placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. "Well then, let's go…I dare say they haven't had that many meals with a half-blood like me, so it should at least prove to be entertaining." Harry's hand slid down the blonde's shoulder and hung at his side once more, leaving Draco cold and alone.

Not sure if he was comforted by Harry's last statement or slightly more at edge, Draco nodded a bit out of confusion and reached to clasp Harry's hand in his own. "Shall we." His Malfoy mask in place once more, Draco led Harry from the room the picture of haughty stoic confidence.

Confidence, however, was not one of Harry's companions at the moment. As they walked down the long halls filled with portraits of Malfoy's past, he could not help but noticed the sneers, sniffs, and snorts of disapproval. It was like he had "Half-blood vanquisher of the Dark Lord," tattooed on his forehead. In fact, he was sure that the reason occupant after occupant quickly disappeared from sight as they passed was because they were gossiping with one another about his lack of pure-bloodedness or some other such nonsense.

Draco sensing Harry's distress leaned down his lips brushing Harry's ear. "Don't worry about them; they're probably just scandalized that I brought home a lover that wasn't blonde. It would ruin the gene pool or something."

Harry blushed at hearing Draco refer to him as his lover. _Don't even think it, _he admonished himself. Sadly, by reminding himself not to think of Draco in a sexual manner his mind immediately conjured images of the blonde pinning him to the bed, chest heaving and sweat glistening on Draco's body. _Bad Harry, just because it's been a while doesn't mean you need to think about licking the sweat from his skin while you're having dinner with his family and Zabini's family too. _

As they moved down the hall toward the main foyer, Harry become increasingly more nervous. _Calm down, what can there be to worry about? Sure you're having dinner with the parents of the man you are definitely not dating, but what's so bad about that? Wait, could it be that this man took a bet to get you on your back with your ankles in the air before the month is over, or perhaps it is because he is way more attractive than you are willing to admit, and way more of a threat to your self control. _Not wanting Draco to notice his trepidation and certainly not wanting anyone else to either, Harry shrugged his shoulder and took a calm fortifying breath.

"Don't worry Harry, my parents will be far more disappointed in me than they ever will be in you. All I ever get is lectures about how I have ruined the illustrious Malfoy reputation of wealth, power, and influence by choosing to work. It doesn't matter that Blaise, Theo, and I created our company from the ground up, only that we aren't following the pure blood code. You see, being a wealthy pure blood means that I should have followed my father—making deals, arranging meetings and the like."

Watching the shadow that crossed Draco's face made Harry feel a quick surge of pity that he quickly masked before turning to present him with a winning smile. "Well, right now, we need to worry about making it through dinner."

In the short few minutes it took to make it the grand foyer, Draco and Harry were met by Blaise Zabini and his mother Lucinda. "Aunt Luci." Draco gushed. "How are you?"

"Marvelous, how is my favorite nephew?" Lucinda Zabini asked enthusiastically.

"I'm your only nephew." Draco replied with a smile. "And I'm wonderful, thank you for asking."

"Well, now that we've established that you are doing well, perhaps you will introduce me to your _friend." _Lucinda asked her eyes filled with a mixture of curiosity and amusement.

"Aunt Luci, this is my friend Harry, whom I'm sure you know of," Draco drawled lazily.

"Harry, this is my aunt Lucinda Zabini," Draco told him. "You might like to remember her as my not so crazy aunt, as opposed to others you might be acquainted with." His voice darkened a bit at the end. _How stupid could you be you bumbling moron, Harry has only ever been here one other time and aunt Bella tortured his bestfriend while he was here—_he thought darkly.

Blaise, seeing his inner turmoil, interrupted before Draco could get any more fixated on the dark thoughts dancing about behind his stormy gray eyes. "So are we going to hang out in the hall or are we going in to dinner?"

Draco shook his head quickly before nodding. He led the way into the dinning room where his parents were already waiting, his mother with a glass of Madeira in hand and his father with a snifter of what looked like his favorite fire whiskey. Harry wasn't sure but thought that the room dropped several degrees as they entered when Lucius Malfoy's eyes landed on him. Still, not wanting to look cowed, Harry put on his best smile and decided that torturing Draco could wait, because he needed the blond to survive this meal.

"Harry," Narcissa said with a warm smile despite the scowl of her husband. "_We _are so pleased to have you join us for our little family dinner. It has been quite some time."

With a resolve built over years of war and years of medical school, Harry straightened himself up and walked forward to take Narcissa's hand in his own. "It is a pleasure to dine in your company, Mrs. Malfoy." He said bowing over her hand formally, to the surprise of everyone present.

"Why Mr. Potter," Lucius drawled his voice sneering. "I didn't know you were aware of the intricacies of pureblood etiquette."

Harry bristled a bit, but tried not to get riled. "When the occasion calls for it." Draco couldn't help the smirk that quirked his lips at the look on his father's face.

Lucinda, seeing that the conversation was getting intense decided that she would attempt to change the subject. "So Lucius, dearest brother of mine, how is France this time of the year? I was just telling Blaise that he should take time off to visit with his newest darling."

Before Lucius could answer, Narcissa perked up. "Blaise has found an amour?" The joy of romance, was something that Narcissa Malfoy simply adored. "Well who is she?"

"_His _name is Ronald." Blaise interjected. "And he is an auror for the Ministry."

"There is no way any nephew of mine is having a romantic relationship with a Weasley who works for the Ministry of Magic. I'll not have it." Lucius exploded.

"Well," Lucinda snapped her anger immediately sparked at Lucius' attitude. "It is a good thing that I am Blaise's mother and it is my duty to approve such things and not yours."

Draco who had been listening to the conversation with bated breath, knowing that the moment his father found out about his relationship with Harry dinner would become a war zone. _Stop thinking of this situation as a relationship you fool. I am simply having him over because mother would have expected it when she realized that Harry was here. Harry is going to go home after this and the only time we will see each other after this is a Blaise and Ron's bonding ceremony whenever that is. _

"Well, since I'm sure the elves spent quite a while on dinner I think it would be an excellent idea if we actually sat down to dinner." Draco cut in, hoping to stop the fight he could see coming. To further the plan, he took his mother's hand and led her to the table pulling out her chair and seating her. Once everyone was seated, Draco took his place at the head of the table, with his mother to his left and Harry on his right and dinner began. Just as it was at Hogwarts, the plates filled and the table bloomed with the delicious smells of roast duck, roasted potatoes, freshly steamed asparagus and crusty bread. Harry had to say that he was definitely not disappointed about the food, even though the company did leave something to be desired.

"So, Harry," Narcissa began between delicate bites of her food, which Harry couldn't help but wonder if she was actually swallowing because it almost seemed that the moment they touched her tongue they were gone once more. It was amazing to him how women like Narcissa Malfoy could make delicacy and refinement an art the way she had. "I've heard rumors that you work at the hospital, is that so?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am finishing up my residency as a healer; I actually ran into Draco at the hospital this morning during the charity breakfast."

Narcissa inclined her head at Draco in approval. "We have long been benefactors to St. Mungo's I'm sure Draco was just doing is best to extend the appreciation of our family to the institution."

Draco's face flushed a bit. He wasn't sure whether his mother was trying to compliment him, or the family. "I do what I can mother." He said softly. "What we give to the hospital is no less than they deserve for all that they have done for our family."

Dinner continued on with little incident until the final course when Lucius decided to change the course of conversation once more. "So Draco when were you going to tell us that you dissolved your betrothal to Pansy to in order to take Potter as your lover?"

Spoons clatter against china and Harry choked on his wine in shock. _How in the bloody buggering hell does he know, _Harry thought—horrified at the implications.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco stammered. He couldn't believe his inability to retain his composure. _How the hell am I supposed to act like the Malfoy he raised with Harry sitting next to me like this? _

Reaching under the table, Harry took Draco hand in his clasping it tightly to his thigh. He could not help but wonder what Draco was thinking.

"I can hardly believe that to be true when I saw you but hours ago rolling together on the lawn like common muggles. Did you think that such a thing would escape my notice, especially in my own home?" Lucius sneered coldly.

Draco bristled in anger. "How dare you say such things?" His voice was thick with emotion. "I have every right to do whatever I please in my home. You left the Manor to me when you and mother fled to France to save face after the war."

Lucius snarled. "Malfoy's do not flee and this manor passed to you only because you vowed to take your place as a proper heir and do your duty."

"And I shall." Draco snapped. "But I don't need some social climbing pureblood wife to do that. I will restore our family to it former glory in my own way as I see fit, and I will not take a wife just because you want me to."

"You will do exactly that." His father snapped in anger. "You will sire an heir for this family or so help me, I will remove you from this manner and from our family's history."

Draco stood to his full height, eyes flashing and magic crackling across his skin and through his hair, his hand still entwined with Harry's. "Then so it shall be." His voice was an angry growl.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The moment Draco reached the apparition foyer, fingers still laced together with Harry's, they were gone in snap. Harry was shocked when the landed with a soft pop in a kitchen he didn't recognize. When he looked around he could tell, that the kitchen was definitely not of muggle design or origin by the numerous Malfoy Industries gadgets that littered the counters. Turning to look at Draco, he was shocked to see angry tears streaming down his face. If he were honest, the sight of Draco Malfoy crying always scared him and this was only the second time he realized quickly remembering the day in the lavatory when he'd cursed Draco and nearly killed him.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this Draco." Harry whispered before reaching out and taking Draco's other hand in his.

"I should be the one apologizing." Draco answered a grim frown on his lips. "Father doesn't usually act like that. I suppose he's always been sort of a tyrant, but he's never gone that far before."

Completely out of his character, Harry pulled Draco close before leaning forward and pressing their lips together softly. True to form, the same glittery rush he got every time he kissed the blond shivered through his body and he could help the sigh that slipped from his lips and Draco kissed him back hungrily. _This One!_ The same thought that constantly tortured Harry day in and day out when he mused over the blond flittered through his mind and he couldn't help thinking—_yes please, this one, only this one, always. _

As they each melted into the kiss hands no longer entwined but sliding through hair and slipping around waists they tried to forget about what was happening back at the manor.

Lucius Malfoy sat back eyes wide and mouth agog as his son stormed from the dining room with a confused Harry Potter in toe. Never in a million years would he have thought Draco would rise to his threat. The boy always balked at the thought of being disinherited, but now to see such down right rebellion infuriated him. Narcissa, who had sat quietly beside her husband was now staring at him through narrowed eyes and he could feel the prickling of her ire along his own neck.

"How dare you threaten to disinherit my child, Lucius Malfoy?" She hissed viciously. "My only living child and you would think to separate him from me_." _He couldn't help but feel guilty when she put it that way, but what else was he supposed to do?_ Sometimes, I rather wished I'd been blasted to smithereens with the Dark Lord than to deal with pureblood politics and angry witches. _

"What do you expect me to do, Cissa?" Lucius asked in unmasked frustration. "Allow this fraternization to continue until they are bonded and the Malfoy line is no more."

"Of course not, you idiot." She snapped, completely out of character from her usually soft and pleasant manner. "I've been worrying about and planning for this situation since he was ten years old and I found him in my dressing room wearing my bonding robes, officiating his own marriage to Potter." Blaise snickered across the table from behind his napkin and Lucinda gave him a withering glare.

"What?" Lucius snapped. "How could you have not told me this?"

"Tell you what?" She sniffed. "That our son would rather wear witches dress robes, play with his sisters dolls, and marry Harry Potter, than be the perfect little Death Eater. I am many things dear husband, but stupid has never been among them."

"Honestly," Blaise interjected. "I still can't believe it took you this long to figure out Draco's orientation. He had tons of boyfriends at school, and it wasn't that big of a secret. If anything you should have at least expected he played for both teams."

Lucius sat back in shock as he listened to his nephew and his wife. "I have been researching for years about methods of continuing the family lineage and have found several reliable alternatives." With a flick of her wand a stack of old spell books appeared on the table where the food had once been.

"Honestly, Lucius." His sister interjected. "It's like you want everyone to believe in the supremacy of pureblood wizards, and you forget that we can use magic all at the same time."

The Malfoy patriarch looked affronted at the insinuation, but didn't reply. As Narcissa began discussing the breakthroughs in cauldron pregnancies and other methods, Blaise unnoticed by the rest of the table began taking notes furiously. If he were going to marry Ron Weasley they were definitely going to need this information.

***Author's Note***

Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I have been busy teaching and I fear I don't have much time for anything at the end of the day except eating, sleeping, and finding a moment to grade papers. I will work diligently to have this story finished in hopefully by December or January as time permits. All that having been said, I hope you enjoyed this teeny tiny little tidbit and I will have something longer up soon to replace it.

Ink


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Across England in his London flat, Draco couldn't help but groan in satisfaction "Its all right," Draco said reaching out to touch the boys cheek, slowly sliding up to cup the back of his head to pull him closer. He stopped just inches from the brunet's mouth his eyes locking with glittering green ones. His mouth covered Harry's feeling the other man relax against him. Deepening the kiss his other hand found the Harry's lower back to pull him closer. His hand then moved up under Harry's shirt to the smooth skin of his back.

Moving slowly so not to startle the Harry, Draco moved his hand around to run up his chest to slowly slide around the nipple of the man he was not dating, and . Harry pulled his head back as far as Draco would let him, his breathing slightly uneven as Draco's mouth went to his jaw line, and Draco's finger continued to circle his nipple.

"Draco," Harry said his hands clinching at the man's arms.

"Shush," Draco said his hand tangling in the silky hair to pull him back slightly as his mouth moved to the brunet's neck. He felt a shiver run though Harry's body as he rubbed the nib between his forefinger and thumb. "You're so sensitive."

"Draco," Harry hissed closing his eyes as he felt the blonde's mouth move again, this time Draco mouth moved to find Harry's collarbone as his other hand pushed up the brunet's shirt.

"I wonder," Draco said softly moving slightly to run his tongue around Harry's nipple feeling the other man under him jerk. Closing his mouth over the nipple he felt the Harry stiffen, he sucked slightly. Harry started to tremble slightly as his eyes popped open, never having felt such feelings with any man before.

"Excuse me," Theo said with a leer, giggling as Draco glared at him. "So how was the not date?"

"It had its moments," Draco said turning back to look at Harry who was staring at him with wide eyes. Reaching out he touched his cheek. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Harry said smiling slightly unable to hide the blush that covered his cheeks. Reaching up he hugged Draco then untangling himself from the man before heading towards the living room.

After an hour of enduring Theo's constant nattering about his relationship with Harry, Draco thought he would loose his mind. Then, to his surprise, Theo sat up on the sofa, stood, stretched, and walked toward the fireplace. "Leaving so soon?" Draco sniffed, hoping Theo would take the hint and get lost.

"Got a hot date tonight with Hermione," he replied over his shoulder before he dropped the powder into the fireplace and whooshed away. Once the other man was gone Draco turned to Harry his eyes filled with embarrassment and pleading.

"I'm sorry about that," he said, his voice smaller and more fragile than Harry was expecting.

Harry gazed at him in confusion. "About what? I promised never to hold your friends against you ages ago," he said with a grin.

"Not Theo, my family," Draco sighed, though Harry could see the evident relief in the relaxing of his shoulders. "Father usually behaves much better for strangers."

"That's okay, I'm sure that I just wasn't his type," Harry said, keeping his voice light. "And then I was rude. But the good news is, I got good food, and I never have to see them again. Don't know why Blaise and your aunt bother with him though."

"You don't care?" Draco asked incredulously.

"That your aunt's a loon, Blaise is still a basket case who's planning to marry my best mate, or that dad's a supercilious bastard," Harry replied. "Nope. Why should I? They're not my family, and by that I mean the Weasleys of course. Who are looking pretty damn good right about now, so I owe you for that. Now about this afternoon…" Harry's voice trailed off as Draco leaned forward.

The blonde's lips captured his in searing kiss, hard, wet, messy, perfect. Harry slid his hands into Draco's hair and pulled him closer before falling into that same hot, glittery rush he got every time, so glad to be touching him, to have his hand laced through his hair, to be _with him. _When the kiss finally broke, Harry stayed close not ready to let the blonde go. "Was that because I insulted your father? Because I have plenty more rotten things to say about him."

Draco smirked, and Harry relaxed because the other man looked more like himself and less like the nervous thing he'd seen at dinner that evening. "No, I just really like kissing you."

"Oh, well good," Harry said recovering his wits. "Except, well, you can't do that, because erm…we're not doing that of course. Not that I'm not relieved that you're feeling better, and I was erm…worried you might not ever want to see me again." _Bloody hell, stop talking man! He's going to think you're a flaming lunatic, _Harry thought desperately. "I'm positive that your family still hates me, though probably a bit more than before, seeing as I destroyed your father's fearlessly foolish leader and now he thinks I stolen away his only son and heir. No wonder he fucking hates me."

"I wouldn't say my whole family hates you." Draco replied nonchalantly. "My mother seemed to be resigned to your presence and you know Aunt Luci and Blaise like you."

"Blaise." Harry muttered. "How weird is that. I'm going to have 2 Slytherin brothers-in-law.

Draco laughed at Harry's dismay. "We're not all that bad." Just as Harry turned to retort the flames in the fire place whooshed and out flew a missive folded carefully into a paper airplane aimed at Draco's forehead.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Harry asked as Draco stunned the little projectile and reached for it. As he read the first line the blonde let out a bark of laughter and turned to Harry with mischief in his gorgeous mercury eyes.

"That was Blaise," he told Harry. "It would seem Aunt Luci is willing to pay me close to 200,000 galleons to marry you post haste."

Harry cocked his head in confusion. "Why in the name of Merlin would she do something like that."

"Aunt Lucinda is my father's sister, and apparently, in all of her life she's never seen any two people so proudly tell my father to fuck-off as we did. So, as the letter says, she feels that 200,000 galleons is a small price to pay for a life time of dinners that amusing. Besides, since Aunt Luci got married and left she's been coming home for dinners nearly every month for the past twenty years, and when you look at the fact that my parents are roughly pushing late 40's adding in the wizard's extended life span, that's probably close to another 50-70 years of dinners. And—considering a decent dinner out usually runs around 80-90 galleons-200,000 galleons comes out to a real bargain." Draco explained nonchalantly.

"Merlin's pants." Harry grumbled.

"Plus, I'm pretty sure it's bound to get pretty interesting once Blaise and Ron get bonded. Can you imagine dinner then?" Draco fairly cackled with glee.

Harry grinned barely holding back his own laugh. As he sat there, eyes held by Draco's Harry couldn't figure out what it was that push at the back of his mind. An almost desperate desire to pull Draco into his arms and press their bodies full-length together nearly overcame him.

Draco cocked his blonde head at him in confusion. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"I'm crazy about you." Harry replied without a thought.

"Good," the blond said. "I'm crazy about you, too."

"In a friendly kind of way," Harry hastily added.

"Right," Draco said, shaking his head.

"Just thought you ought to know is all." Harry replied before standing up from the sofa.

"Draco willingly disinherited himself for Harry bloody Potter," Pansy said as she stepped out of the fire and into Terry's sitting room. "He chose Harry over the manor, the fortune, everything."

"Well what can I do about it?" Terry asked not bothering to look up from the text in his lap.

"I don't know," Pansy snapped shrewishly, "But if you ever want Harry back you had better get your Ravenclaw ass in gear and help me come up with a plan."

Terry huffed. "Of course I want Harry back, but what good will harassing him do?"

Pansy sniffed indignantly at the insinuation.

"Besides," Terry continued, closing his book and standing from the chaise. "Draco always dumps his partners in a few months, and Harry is not going to want to deal with the fallout from Draco's family. If there is one thing I know about Harry it's that he wants to lead a quite life away from the media, Draco is not conducive to either."

"And it doesn't bother you in the least, that until Draco loses interest he is going to be buggering Harry into the sodding mattress." Pansy fairly shrieked in exasperation.

"Hey," Terry turned around sharply. "That's—"

"You have no idea what Malfoy can do to a person," Pansy prodded. "What makes you think that you could even please Harry after he's spent months as Draco's lover."

"I happen to do very well in bed," Terry growled in outrage.

"I assure, Draco does more than fine." Pansy replied. "If I were you, I wouldn't wait until Harry finds out just how much more."

"Pansy, this is distasteful."

"Say what you will." Pansy continued. "But, you're letting him win."

Terry scowled owlishly before straightening his robes and moving toward the wet-bar against the wall. He quickly poured three fingers of aged fire-whiskey and tossed back a fair about in his first go. _Bloody hell, the harpy has a point. What am I going to do if, Harry gets attached to Malfoy and I can't keep up?_ Trying to shake off those thoughts, Terry turned once more to Pansy and ask, "What did you have in mind?"

She smiled triumphantly and fairly skipped with as much pureblooded dignity as she could muster over to the bar and linked her arm with Terry's. "Well, Harry needs to know that you really care about him, he has to have some measure of insecurity, which you really trampled on when you dumped him over sex, and you have show him that you're willing to wait until he is ready."

"And what grand overture would you suggest?" Terry asked disdainfully.

"Buy him a broom or something. Anything that could show you were doing it just for him and not for yourself. Harry already knows you care about yourself, he needs to know you love him."

"Buy him a broom?"

"You could by him a damned pigmy puff, it is was purely for his benefit and not your own." Pansy snapped.

"Fine, I go see him after work tomorrow and talk about bonding." Terry said.

"Talk!" Pansy shrieked. "For Merlin's sake, could you…I don't know…do something more than talk—for once in your life!"

"Well I'm not going to act like a caveman." Terry said affronted.

"Ever tried that with him?" Pansy asked.

Terry finished his drink and poured another, "No, of course not."

"Then how do you know it won't work?"

"Well," Terry blustered, "Oh hell, alright. I'll kiss him. He's a good kisser."

"Good to know." Pansy snapped. "But, don't screw this up Terry."

The brunet glared haughtily at her. "I won't." With a quick nod, Pansy straightened her lavender robes, smoothed her long blonde hair and strode quickly to the fireplace. "See you soon." And with a quick whoosh, the flames rose and she was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

There was chaos on the ward Monday morning and Harry thought his day was never going to get better. By the lunch time, he slumped into his chair at the canteen next to Susan Bones the resident nurse and know-it-all for whom Harry was abundantly grateful since he actually knew her from his school days, Vane another healer from his trainee days, and his dear friend Seamus Finnegan-Thomas—who made a damned good healer Harry had to admit.

"Blimey, Harry, you look like you could drop dead and it's only eleven o'clock." Seamus chortled.

"You would two if you spent the better part of your morning trying to separate two bloody stupid teenagers who tried to use super glue instead of _sticking charm_ to glue themselves together." He grumbled.

"What is superglue?" Vane and Susan asked curiously. Seamus laughed. "I'll take this one, Harry." He told him before getting into a lengthy discussion about muggles and their inventions. Harry was glad that he had Seamus to explain because today just wasn't a day where he felt like bothering.

"So why exactly did they glue themselves together?" Seamus asked curiously. Harry, still sitting slumped over with his face on the cold wooden table, turns slightly to glare up at Seamus good-naturedly.

"The witch is pureblooded and her boyfriend is half-blood, but the families have issues. Parents don't want them together so they were sending the girl off to Beauxbatons, and the boy off to Durmstrang. I guess they were trying to protest. Either way, it's a bloody pain in my arse with the witch's harpy of a mother shrieking about the whole time."

Everyone laughs as Harry lifts his head from the table long enough to take a deep drink from his coffee before letting his forehead thud against the wood once more.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in relative calm. Without the usual commotion and the general hustle and bustle to distract him, Harry's musing shift to Draco, then to their previous evening, and finally to the bet. Even with his trademark optimism, he's all too aware that no amount of passionate kisses can cover up the fact that Draco wants him purely to win a wager set up by his very own bastard of an ex-boyfriend, especially when that the odds are not stacked in his favor. Not that he's ready to give in; mind, but it was getting increasingly hard to say know to the extremely fit blond Slytherin. His personal brand of reactive stubbornness flares and he can't help but get angry that Draco could kiss him so thoroughly turning his insides molten with lustful hunger, knowing that it meant absolutely nothing. He was simply a way for Draco to wins a few galleons and tell his father to fuck-off.

Deep in thought—his forehead creased with frustration—he wanders from bed to bed and ward to ward, performing the familiar, well-worn checks, tests, and notations on autopilot. He barely notices his colleagues as they drift about their own tasks, and even his usually troublesome patients are subdued and well-behaved.

For this reason, when Seamus steps out suddenly from behind the nurses' station and bellows his name, Harry thinks it's entirely reasonable that he jumps approximately three feet in the air with a sharp intake of breath and a muttered 'Fuck!'

With both his peace and his train of thought utterly shattered, Harry scowls and folds his arms, waiting for Seamus to explain himself.

"Merlin's pants," he says, smirking. "You are in there, then? I was beginning to wonder."

Harry shifts impatiently, shoes squeaking on the shiny floor. "Seamus, just... what are you talking about?"

Sparkling blue eyes narrow in consideration and Harry tenses, ready to deflect any stealth hexes he might have up his sleeve seven years of dormitory trained reflexes coming back to him in an instant. To his surprise, Seamus merely chuckles. "Right, what's up with you? You're more distracted than Dean when he's reviewing a case for the Wizengamot."

Harry shoots him a half-hearted glare and glances quickly up and down the otherwise empty corridor. "I'm fine."

"I lived with your for seven years mate, you're lyin' and I know it. Something's got your knickers in a right nasty twist." Seamus replied his eyes filled with a knowing glint.

Harry chooses to ignore the knickers comment, and proceeds to explain his predicament to his friend. By the end of his tale, Seamus' face was mottled red. "That smarmy Slytherin bastard," he growled.

"It's alright, Seam," Harry muttered. "It's not like I expected anything else from him, but I don't know…"

Seamus cocked his head and watched Harry curiously. "You don't know what?" he asked. "Tell me you don't have feelings for him!"

Harry almost chocked. "Of course not! What are you talking about? How could I?" _How could I not? He's handsome, brilliant, devastatingly sexy, and I get this uncontrollable feeling I can't even name whenever we're together. What am I going to do? _Harry thought.

"Oh I don't know, Harry," Seamus needled, "could it be because you've always had a thing for him?"

Harry tried to choke back his shock. "What are you…I…I have no idea what you're talking about."

The Irishman rolled his eyes in exasperation and then looks down at his watch. "Looks like break time mate, lets go." And with that, Seamus grabbed Harry's wrist and the pop of apparition was the only sound in the hall as they disappeared. A few minutes later they were ensconced in the booth at the farthest corner of the canteen cups of steaming coffee on the table.

With a deep pull at his coffee Seamus leveled Harry with his most knowing look. "Now, you're not going to tell me that all those years of stalking Malfoy were purely for the salvation of the wizarding world because that is just a load of bollocks."

Harry sighed deeply and let his hit the table with a dull thunk. "Well…testicles were involved to some degree," Harry finally admitted. "Most of the time I was thinking with them, and yeah I was attracted to him at Hogwarts, but who the hell wasn't?"

"Too true," Seamus agreed, "and don't you dare tell my husband that or I'll curse you six ways from Sunday." Harry chuckled and reached for his orange scone.

"Anyway," Harry said after taking a healthy bite of his scone, "the issue isn't with whether I'm attracted to him, it's with the fact that he made a sodding bet to bend me over before the month is through. Besides, he just told his father to stuff it so he could keep me, when he doesn't even want me." _Merlin's beard, I sound just as pathetically confused out loud as I do in here, _he thought.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Seamus asked.

"Nothing," Harry replied. "I'm going to continue to avoid him at all costs, and I am going to go to Gin's wedding single. I can't be tempted if he's no where near me."

Seamus finished his coffee in one long gulp, "Good luck mate. With Malfoy you'll need it."

On the other side of Diagon Alley, in a very posh office, Draco Malfoy was having a melt down. He ran a hand through his messy and oh-so-stylishly quaffed blond hair trying to figure out where the bloody hell his suppliers had packed his brand new raven feather quill. "How the hell do you manage to pack twenty-seven boxes and not bother to include an invoice for each box? Would it be that difficult to write out a few pieces of parchment?"

As Draco fumed over in the corner, Theo sat at his desk pouring over an old tome on the intricacies of simulation charms and Blaise argued over the phone with someone or other. The office was running as usual until Terry walked through the door and directly up to Draco.

"Is it true?" he asked his face filled with a mixture of horror and confusion.

"Is what true?" Draco asked. "The fact that plebian salesmen cannot pack their boxes correctly, or that you're interrupting my working hours without a proper appointment."

"Is it true that you walked out on your family for a bet?" Terry seethed. "How could you even think of doing something so foolish just to win 10,000 galleons. Is fucking the famous Harry Potter worth that much to you?" The brunet's words were harsh and laced with venom.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Draco asked as he dropped his clipboard onto a spare table and turned the full force of his Malfoy disdain on the other man.

"Don't think that I believe for one second that you genuinely care about Harry, and the fact that you would use a fight with your parents to get in his pants is digusting."

Draco stalked forward until he was less than a foot in front of Terry Booth and hissed maliciously, "I didn't make that bet, and I am not fucking Potter, get the hell out of my office, or I'll have you removed." Terry blinked at him owlishly from behind his wire-rimmed glasses and turned without another word and apparated directly from the room.

Blaise, who had stopped what he was doing to watch the incident, walked over and placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulders. "Don't listen to the idiot," he muttered. "Ravenclaws, are notoriously both brilliant and dumb as gobstones at the same time."

Carding a hand through his artfully tousled blond hair, Draco sighed in frustration. "I just don't understand this. Harry and I have no intentions of seeing each other again, why is all of this happening?" Blaise shook his head in answer.

"Don't worry about it, mate," Theo said as he sat down on the corner of the work table beside Draco. "Why don't we just call it a day and head over to the Hog's Head for dinner. A nice quiet dinner in the kitchen could do you some good." Draco nodded. The last thing he needed was to go back to the manner with his parents still there, and he could bring himself to crash another night at Blaise's flat listening to the other man nattering on about his would be nuptials with Harry's redheaded weasel.

When the office had finally be put to rest for the day, Draco, Blaise, and Theo apparated into Hogsmeade right outside of their favorite little restaurant. As he breathed in the crisp fall Scotland air, Draco allowed a few of his worries to slip away until he followed Theo and Blaise into the room to see Ron, Hermione, and Harry sitting at a table close to the kitchen chatting away and laughing over something the redhead just said. Draco could feel the elation well up in Blaise and Theo at the sight of their current love interests, and sighed. _What the Hell, might as well take one for the team. _Then he heard Harry giggle, and the sound went straight to groin and a pang struck his heart once more. _This One. _

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry about the wait. It's been a crazy few months teaching for the first time, so I have been beyond busy. To top it off I'm the Fine Arts director and I have been doing a 1,001 different things for our winter program and now I'm starting the spring program as well. Please bear with me, I promise to update faster next time.

Love Ink

Reviews are always appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Blaise quickly shuffled over to the table and pressed a quick kiss to Ron's lips before slipping into a chair next to him. Theo followed suit not long after, squeezing in next to Hermione, and nuzzling her neck with his nose. Draco chuckled at their antics and the warm sound caused Harry to freeze like a startled dove. When he realized that where Theo and Blaise were Draco would be also, his stomach dropped. It was like slow motion as he turned to take in Draco's devastatingly handsome appearance standing not far from their table. Draco felt his blood heat instantly as Harry's pink lips parted in surprise. The rush of instant awareness and arousal at the sight of the sexily tousled brunet was enough to make Draco groan out loud. If he were any less than the Malfoy he was raised to be, this could become a very bad situation. It was like nature was rebelling against him. The laws of the universe were rewriting themselves as he stared into the sparkling green of Harry's luminescent eyes.

Harry bit his lip and smiled at him ruefully, and without another thought, Draco walked across the room feeling almost relieved as the avalanche began. He flicked his wrist and to Harry's budding surprise wandlessly summoned a chair from another table and sat down next to him. The-Man-Who-Lived-to-Drive-Draco-to-Distraction was sitting comfortably at the little table. The gorgeous brunet was dressed-much to the devastation of Draco's already overheated libido-in a fitted bottle green sweater, and his dark-washed denims a quiet evocation of praise to the perfect shape of Harry's strong thighs and gorgeous arse. Harry was more desirable that Draco remembered and he hated the havoc caused by simply looking at the man.

"Blaise said you were working late tonight," Harry ventured.

Harry shifted a little more to give Draco room and the blond was struck with the tantalizing scent of lavender and lemongrass.

"I lied."

Harry leveled him with a look of shock. "Well, at least you're honest about your dishonesty." He quipped.

Draco chuckled. "I was raised to be charming not sincere," he said with a haughty if not roguish grin.

"So what are you doing here tonight?" Harry asked.

"Had a run in without a bad sort of business associated, and I needed to get out of the office before I started hexing cauldrons and setting fire to my building," Draco replied as if it were nothing out of the ordinary.

"Bloody hell, Mate," Ron laughed. Blaise kissed his cheek in agreement.

"Well then," Harry replied. "In the time honored tradition of Friday night dinners, we must now order dessert and begin the recap."

Hermione and Ron hooted in agreement while Blaise, Theo, and Draco watched them curiously. With a flourish Hermione pulled open the dessert menu and picked the most decadent thing she could find, a slice of dark chocolate and raspberry cheesecake.

"Since I won last week it is my turn to buy," she explained.

Once the sinfully delicious confection was sitting in the middle of the table, Ron sat up straight, all business, and began.

"As it is our custom on a Friday night, we will now recount the worst experiences of the week. May the most pathetic witch-or wizard—win," The group clapped, and Draco grudgingly had to admit that he was intrigued by it all.

"Well," Hermione began winking at Theo as she spoke. "On Wednesday morning I woke up thirty minutes late, as Crooks knocked over my alarm clock and disrupted the charms on it. Then upon entering my office there were sixteen owls from the Wizengamot's committee for social reform, which you know I support, but they were all responsible for the utter havoc reeked upon my office space. Feathers everywhere, mind you, and not a single positive note in the lot of them."

"Rotten, indeed," Harry agreed. "But, not worth such a delicious confection I daresay."

Ron sat up a bit taller and began to recount the tales of his week. "On Monday, I spent six hours trying to stop several snapping toilets and that were charmed over at the Leaky Cauldron, followed by an appalling lack of Chocolate Frog and Jelly Slug ice-cream at Fortescue's." There was a pause while the others waited to see if Ron had more. "Then, adding insult to injury, my bloody fucking partner Babbington tripped when casting a routine interrogation spell."

"And?" Draco pressed curiously.

Ron huffed in annoyance. "The sodding wanker stuttered. Instead of a spell to reveal the truth of facial expressions he turned my robes transparent. The suspect was seventy-five year old witch in custody for soliciting male prostitutes in muggle London." Ron was a brilliant shade of red now. "And her favorites—according to veritaserum—are the ginger ones."

The table burst into roaring laughter and Ron buried his head in Blaise's shoulder from the mortification. Blaise however, ran a comforting hand through Ron's hair. "Well that witch best watch her step. Zabini's are not known for sharing. I'll hex her seven ways from Sunday if she so much as looks at you twice." Ron smiled at his lover's reply and turned to see what Harry would say next.

"Er…I would love a go at that dessert, but honestly it's been an okay week. Nothing too unreasonably bad on the ward, as opposed to the usual of course," He explained.

"The usual being?" Draco asked curiously.

"Mrs. Malden in room 608, who routinely attempts to charm my robes up around my armpits in hopes of a glimpse at my pants or-less-of course." Harry grumbled.

"She does realize that even most purebloods do not go that traditional anymore does she not?" Draco snickered.

"As this is the thirty-seventh time in three weeks, I am guessing, no." He replied.

Theo laughed raucously at Harry's beleaguered expression.

"Yes, well it still doesn't count. Harry used this story last week too." Ron reminded everyone as he gazed longingly at the confection sitting in the midst of their table. Blaise leaned in and whispered something in his ear that made the redhead turn a brilliant shade of purple.

"Hey," Draco interjected, "None of that at the table."

Blaise grinned. "Can I help it that I want to eat that chocolate sauce off him? If you had a man this sexy you'd understand."

Draco muttered something that sounded very much like, "If Harry would let me, I'd smother him in it."

Theo snickered, and Harry turned pink. The remainder of the meal was spent discussing Quidditch, and poking fun at each couple. When they left, Ron and Blaise were all over each other while Harry and Draco had obviously imbibed a bit too much, their cheeks pink and speech starting to run together. Draco and Harry wandered down the snow covered walk holding onto each other for balance. At least that's what Harry told himself later. When they reached the fountain at the end of the street far away from the lingering activity of the late evening, Harry couldn't help but stare in awe at Draco's beautiful shimmering blond hair as it blew around his cheeks.

"I'll apparate you home." Draco murmured, his hand coming up to caress Harry's cheek. Then they felt the pull behind their navels before disappearing. In a second they were standing, to Harry's surprise, Draco managed to successfully aim for the landing in front of Harry's bedroom. "Harry…" His voice was raspy and low with arousal.

Not risking a word, Harry pulled Draco in and mashed their lips together in a desperate kiss. The man wanted to be in charge? Fine. As long as it meant this, that was fine!

Draco breathed out and Harry inhaled. Draco had surreptitiously cast a breath freshening charm, probably while they were walking down the stairs. Maybe things weren't as hopeless as they'd seemed. Draco's lips were soft and gentle, teasing at Harry's. Harry shivered as he felt Draco's teeth sink into his lower lip and nibble.

Harry was getting hard but he didn't move his hips or hands. He just held tight to Draco's shoulders and let the blond call the shots.

Draco moved to Harry's neck, not making contact with Harry's hot skin, just breathing on him. He licked one pointed stripe up and curled his hot, damp tongue around Harry's ear. He blew into Harry's ear and the shorter man shivered deliciously, somehow managing not to moan like a three knut whore. Then Draco opened his mouth over the cord of Harry's neck, sucked the skin into his mouth, and bit down firmly. Harry's knees tried to buckle.

Draco pulled his face back and winked. _It was nothing whatsoever like one of Terry's disgustingly lascivious winks_, Harry thought. Draco's posture was casual but his face looked flushed. His breathing looked slow and calm, but unnatural, like he was forcing himself not to pant.

"Fucking tease," Harry huffed as he realized they had somehow migrated from the landing into his bedroom.

"You love it," Draco sighed against his lips before leaving back and pulling the brunet on top of him.

A/N: Sorry for the grammar mistakes. I quickly looked through and tried to catch them all, but I probably stilled missed a few. Alas the price one must pay for having little or no time write and edit as I would like to. Hoped you enjoy the new story.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

***Lemony goodness to follow. You have been warned.***

"This is crazy," Harry groaned.

"Let's think about it later." Draco sighed against his lips.

They writhed together in sensual enjoyment, their limbs tangling and lips pressed together.

"Merlin, the things you do to me, Draco," Harry said in between a series of smoldering kisses.

Draco said nothing in return; he just ripped off Harry's scarf and threw it on the floor. If only Harry knew just how quickly he could make Draco hard.

"Naked," Harry panted, his mind still a haze of drunken lust and unfulfilled fantasies, "I need us to be naked right now."

Draco pulled away quickly so he could shrug off his vest and unbutton his shirt while Harry was busy doing the same to himself. _Yes, naked was good, naked was the best thing ever, _Draco thought as they both rid themselves of trousers and underwear. When all of their clothing had finally been removed, Draco lowered himself over Harry again. _Fuck__, __this was wonderful, _Draco hummed to himself_._ Harry's skin was so soft and smooth. He kissed Harry again, letting his tongue trail over the brunet's lips, begging for entrance. Harry complied easily, opening his mouth and letting Draco's tongue inside. _Salazar_, Harry tasted like chocolate and whiskey. _How did he live without such delicacies?_ Draco wondered. It was a heady combination and Draco could not get enough. He reached a hand up to thread through Harry's hair. His hair was always so soft and sexy. It wasn't like Draco's, whose hair was silken and pristine, but it held an appeal that Draco could not resist. He'd never understand why he liked it so much.

Harry's fingers were trailing down his spine and when they reached the base, he gave an excited shiver. One of Harry's hands squeezed at his ass which caused him to thrust forward.

"Oh, _Merlin,_ yes…" Harry breathed into the space between their lips.

Aha, there's an idea. Draco pulled away.

"What're you, no, come ba-"

Draco reached for his wand next him on the covers.

"You're just all kinds of prepared, aren't you?" Harry commented when he saw what Draco pulled out.

"Always," Draco said. He sat up on his knees, straddling Harry. With a flick of the wrist, Draco conjured a small puddle of slippery liquid in his palm before tossing his wand onto the sheets once more. He rubbed his hands together quickly (ugh, really the sound of lube was just…disgusting) and then put one hand on Harry's cock and the other on his own.

"Fuck, Draco…" Harry hissed, his eyes shut tight and his hands twisted into the sheets.

But this is not what Draco had planned. _In fact, he had planned to kiss Harry good night, and head home. _ He continued to stroke them both for another minute and then he wiped the excess off on his lower stomach. Then he leaned back down and pressed their bodies close again.

"Why did you –oh…." Harry moaned when Draco started moving his hips.

Oh….indeed. Friction and lube did wonders. Their bodies slid against one another sensuously. Harry reached up to hold onto Draco's shoulders as he continued to thrust. Eventually Harry got the idea and began to thrust back. Draco held himself up on his elbows, his forehead pressed to Harry's.

"Wrap your legs around me," Draco whispered.

Harry did, crossing his ankles, which only pulled Draco closer.

"Why don't – ugh – why don't people do this – ah – all the time?" Harry groaned beneath him.

"Because-" Draco responded, giving a particularly sharp thrust that almost made Harry scream in pleasure, "because if they did – fuck – they'd never get anything else done."

They continued like that at a slow pace for what seemed like hours. Sweat began dripping off Draco's forehead and down his neck. Harry's fingers dug into the skin on his shoulders. Their chests and stomachs and pelvises slid together so perfectly, coated in sweat and lube and pre-cum. Draco lost himself when Harry brought his lips up to his neck and started _sucking_.

"_Harry_," Draco nearly whimpered, his hips thrusting even faster now. "Don't stop, don't stop."

Harry didn't seem to have any plans for stopping. He just kept sucking and Draco heard an occasional whimper, though he wasn't sure if the whimper was from him or Harry. He was sucking at the span of Draco's neck that made his toes curl and his body shiver. Draco reached one arm under Harry's so he could grip his shoulder and thrust faster and faster.

Fuck! Harry was still sucking and _biting_ on Draco's neck, _Merlin, _the hickey was going to be so purple. When Harry licked a straight line from that spot all the way up to his ear, Draco felt the tightening in his balls and the pit of his stomach.

"Please, Draco, you have to cum; I can't last much longer," Harry panted into his ear.

Oh and he did, _Merlin_ did he cum. But it seemed he wasn't the only one. He felt Harry's body jerk up into his and he heard Harry whimper his name and a string of muffled curse words. They were climaxing at _the same time_ in between their bodies, clutching one another, shuddering, and moaning.

And for those few spectacular moments it felt like they were all alone in the world. Everything was Harry, and Draco, and sex, and heat, and raw _passion_.

They were shaking. Draco collapsed on top of Harry, who just wrapped his arms around his sweaty back and held him close.

"Perfect," Draco breathed. "You're perfect."

No, Harry thought a moment later, _they_ were perfect. If only he'd had the voice to let those words come out.

Harry awoke, slightly confused as his eyes focused on the wall across from him. Not only that, but someone was snuggled against his back holding his waist almost possessively. Then it came back to him, Draco's body as it covered him, the feel of the man thrusting and sliding against him. He let out a small moan as images came back to him.

"Mmm….how can you be this gorgeous in the morning." Draco said, kissing the back of Harry's neck.

"I'm not," Harry said, trying to scoot away. Draco's arms tightened around him, slowly letting his lips move over Harry's skin. "God stop it, you got what you wanted last night."

"Come on love, you're hard as a rock." Draco said, letting his hand snake down to wrap around Harry's hard erection.

"Don't care, it'll go away or I'll take care of it in the shower." Harry said, trying to pull away again. Draco pushed him to his stomach, moving over the other man. "Draco." Harry whined.

"I want to be buried in this gorgeous as of yours, Potter." Draco growled against his ear, and Harry's heart stopped. Suddenly his brain cleared and he remembered the conversation from the club.

_ "I think he's losing his edge." Theo slipped in. "I found and easy pick up for him, and he actually said no."_

_"Which one?" Terry asked curiously._

_"The brunet in the black shirt and trousers by the bar." Theo said motioning with his glass and Terry looked over at the bar and then turned back to Draco as smooth and calculating as ever._

_"Maybe you are losing it." Terry replied. "I'd be afraid to pick up Harry Potter if I were you."_

_Draco spat out his drink and turned his face sharply to squint across the room at the brunet once again. "There is no bloody way that's Harry fucking Potter."_

_"Come one Draco." Terry needled. "He's gay you know. I'm sure you'd have a chance with him, he's toned down a lot since school I've heard."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm willing to bet that you couldn't get him," Terry added. "One hundred galleons say you couldn't get past his front door."_

_Draco pulled back shocked. "I'm sorry, what?"_

_Terry chuckled, but there was an edge to his voice when he spoke. "It's just a bet, Draco. You guys are famous for your bets, I've heard you'll bet on damn near anything. This isn't even that big of a bet. We should make it two hundred. I'm sure if I've got the galleons to spare, you do. "_

_That was when Draco contemplated pulling his wand out and hexing Terry bollocks off even if they were in a room full of muggles. Then Theo turned his back to Terry and mouthed to Draco, __humor him, __and Draco grimaced but nodded. There had to be something he could ask for that would make Terry back down. "Your original copy of Rowena Ravenclaw's transfiguration text completed prior to the inception of Hogwarts."_

_"What?" Terry's voice squeaked._

_"That's my price." Draco replied his smirk firmly in place._

_Terry shook his head. "Not bloody likely, that book has been in my family for centuries, but I like your style upping the stakes like that." He leaned a bit closer a nasty gleam in his eyes. "Tell you what, I'll wager ten thousand galleons…"_

_Draco choked. "Terry, I was kidding."_

_"But for then thousand, you have to get Potter into bed. And I'll even play fair and give you a month to get him flat on his back."_

_"You'd expect me to get Saint Potter naked in a month." Draco scoffed._

_"Piece of cake." _

Spurred into action by the reminder of Draco's treachery Harry forcefully flipped himself over. Draco took that moment to press a hot kiss to Harry's bruised lips.

"Fuck, I want you so much." Draco groaned against Harry's lips.

"Why, so you can win that bet?" Harry snarled.

Draco pulled back as if struck. "What are you talking about? What bet?"

"Don't play fucking dumb with me, Malfoy. I know you made a bet with Boot to fuck me, and it's not gonna happen." Harry seethed.

Draco pushed himself up and sat on the end of the bed, "Are you daft? Why the hell would I make a bet with Terry Boot? That sodding idiot is nothing but a pain in the ass."

"I don't need you to lie to me right now, I have things to do today." Harry snapped. "I think you should leave." Without waiting for a reply, Harry stood gloriously nude and stalked into his bathroom slamming the door behind and leaving Draco alone in the room.

Draco was furious. How could Terry have managed to ruin his life. Things were going so well. He was free of entanglements with Pansy, and his business was flourishing, now he was head-over-heels in love with Harry fucking Potter, and he didn't have a chance. "Damn you, Boot, I'm going to fucking kill you!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Harry sat on the floor of his shower, head in his hands. The water poured over him, and he didn't even notice how cold it was anymore. How long had he been in there? All he could think about was last night, the incredible feelings Draco managed to awaken within him, and the utterly crippling sense of betrayal he felt remembering that nothing was real. Draco didn't want him, he wanted to satisfaction of winning, just as he had when they were children, Harry reminded himself bitterly. _What the hell was I thinking? Draco Malfoy actually interested in me, for me? Not bloody likely, _he groused.

When he finally turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, Harry was certain that Draco would be gone. Slowly and methodically, he toweled himself dry before wrapping the towel snug around his waist and walking back into his bedroom.

As he had anticipated, Draco was indeed gone, and Harry was for once grateful to be alone.

Draco didn't owl him that afternoon, or the afternoon after that, either. In fact nearly a week passed with no correspondence from the man whatsoever. Harry congratulated himself that Friday evening for finally being free of him as he stirred at the remnants of the pasta he had attempted to recreate from the Hog's Head. When the door bell rang, Harry was nothing if not surprised, knowing very few people who ever actually used the front entrance to his home. Picking up his wand, Harry walked through the door and out into the hallway, moving down the darkened corridor toward the foyer. Not that he would admit to it, but after a week with no contact from Draco, Harry was almost praying it was Skeeter so that he could have a go at the stupid cow, and release some of his pent up frustrations. But, when he opened the door, Draco was leaning in the doorway holding a takeaway bag from the Hog's Head and another shopping bag, looking more tired and haggard than Harry had ever seen him before. His shirt collar was open, and his robes were gaping leaving him rumpled, sloppy and the sexiest thing he had ever seen. His heart lurched sideways just because he so damn glad to see the blond.

"Hi," Draco murmured, and saw Harry's wand drawn and clutched tightly in his hand. "You could just say no," he continued. As if under an _Imperius _curse, Harry backed up and gestured Draco inside. The blond walked in, stopping only to press a kiss to Harry's cheek as he went.

"Considering the nature of our previous disagreement," Draco began, "I am rather shocked that you are even welcoming me inside."

Harry bristled slightly. "I can hardly leave you on the stoop when my dinner is ruined and you happen to have brought a replacement."

Draco nodded. "And…I am curious as to your next excuse." Harry added not turning to look at the blond as he led the way toward the kitchen.

"My next excuse about what?" Draco asked curiously. "I haven't been excusing anything."

"Except that you bet 10,000 galleons that you could get me to spread my legs in under a month." Harry seethed. "But, I don't want to think about that right now."

"Harry," Draco sighed. "I swear, I did not make that bet. I am spoiled, self-righteous, and stuck-up, but I am not a sleaze."

Harry snorted in aggravation before turning to look expectantly at the bag in Draco's hands. "So what's in the bag?"

"Chicken Marsala, fresh salad, and double fudge ice-cream with cherry swirl," Draco replied.

"I think I'll let you off the hook for now," Harry murmured as he summoned plates from the cupboard and went in search of wine in his pantry.

The meal proceeded in silence, Harry alternating between glares and pathetic school boy glances his cheeks pink with desire. _Why is it so hard to resist him? _Harry wondered. "So how is work?"

His only answer was a grunt as the blond swallowed a bite of chicken and turned mercury eyes on him. "Hell."

Off all the responses Harry was expecting, that certainly wasn't one of them. "Why do you say that?" The brunet was uncommonly curious to hear Draco's explanation as he poured more wine into their glasses. Draco heaved a sigh and began his recount.

"Pansy is stalking my work place, insisting that I take her out to dinner in an attempt to re-kindle our 'former romance' as she puts it. The problem is I never felt any romantic inclinations for her, which I made perfectly clear when we ended our betrothal ages ago. I don't see why she can't accept that I prefer wizards."

Harry was surprised by Draco's story. "I thought she was seeing Terry?"

"Terry?" Draco huffed. "That stupid bloody Ravenclaw bastard. If I ever get my hands on him, I swear I'm going to hex his balls off. He has been a never ending source to my trouble." Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's outburst.

Knowing that the customary eye-roll was only an attempt to suggest that he had something to do with the bet, Draco once more tried to explain the situation. "Listen Harry, it would be a lie to say that I didn't make a bet with Terry, but I swear the bet I made was harmless." Draco took a deep breath and continued. "I mentioned to Blaise that a guy at the bar looked a lot like Weaselby," Harry glared. "Anyway, I told Blaise about the redhead-not knowing it was Weasley, mind you-and Theo saw Granger, who he thought was a 'hot babe' and asked me to pick you up as an excuse to go down there. Well, Terry shows up with Pansy and decided he wanted to join the fun, so he bet me that I couldn't get you to leave the club with me. I took the bet, but I tried to raise the stakes so high he would renege. I didn't even know you were in the club until Terry told me that brunet I was so taken with was you."

Harry listened closely. "Would you be willing to give me your pensieve memory of that night?" _Not expecting Draco to say yes, Harry couldn't help but be curious. _

"If that will prove to you that I'm telling the truth, then absolutely," Draco replied enthusiastically.

That little answer was all it took before Harry was launching himself at Draco and fastening their mouths together hotly. _This One! _His mind moaned in satisfaction. _Oh please, Merlin, let it be Draco, _he hummed inside, _only him, always him. _In a matter of moments, dinner was forgotten and they were scrambling for the stairs, clothing shedding as they went. Before long Harry was stretched naked across his sheets as Draco knelt over him gloriously nude. He swallowed hard watching as one of Draco's hands started to slowly run over his chest. Grabbing his lower lip between his teeth, he bit down as Draco's fingers brushed over his nipple.

"No, none of that," Draco whispered nibbling at Harry's mouth. Harry's mouth opened under the pressure, feeling Draco's tongue dip into his mouth. Harry twisted his body, trying desperately to rub against Draco. But Draco kept just out of reach of the brunet's body.

Harry growled, biting down on Draco's tongue. Draco pulled back; looking down he smiled at his lover. Moving he placed kisses along Harry's jaw until he found his ear. Pulling the lobe into his mouth, the blond tugged hearing the other man moan.

"You like that?" Draco breathed hotly into Harry's ear. He could feel the Harry's body shudder, seeing the goose bumps that broke out across the his skin.

"Please don't tease me, I can't…" Harry trailed off when Draco's mouth closed over his nipple. Harry closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as Draco rolled his nipple between his teeth.

Draco looked up; reaching out he let his hand run over Harry's body. He watched the brunet's face, mapping Harry's body with touch. Moving his hand down, he slowly slid his fingers over Harry's erection until he could cup his testicles.

"Draco," Harry hissed.

"Hum?" Draco asked looking up at the squirming brunet. He studied his lover's face, seeing Harry looked incredibly tense. Keeping his eyes on Harry, Draco slipped his hand down slowly running his fingers over Harry's opening. Slipping a finger into the Harry's body, he listened to the incredible moan that escaped the him.

Draco shifted, leaning he latched onto one of Harry's nipples. He could hear the Harry's low moans and mutters, but paid them no mind. Adding another finger, Draco pressed in as far as he could searching for the his prostate. Finding it he pressed against it feeling Harry jerk.

"Draco!" Harry hissed out, he jerked on his hands. But he couldn't get them free, and shifting he pressed against the man pleasuring him. Crying out, Harry spread his legs further to press down against Draco's hand. "Please…"

"I never thought you'd beg," Draco muttered against one dusky nipple.

"I need you so badly, please." Harry begged, shifting his head to look down at his lover.

"And you'll get me," Draco said leaning up to kiss the other man. "When I decide you can."

"But…" Harry pressed his lips against Draco's lips. "I really…"

"Hush now, or I'll gag you." Draco whispered. He watched as Harry's eyes widened and had to smile. Harry bit onto his bottom lip, knowing that Draco wasn't kidding. Tears of frustration sprang to his eyes, and he glared at the man.

Draco continued to watch his gorgeous writhing lover, he wanted to be buried in that tight body. Reaching out with his free hand, Draco cupped Harry's head tilting the brunet's face towards him. Sucking Harry's bottom lip into his mouth, he added another finger to Harry's body. He slowly started to press his fingers in and out.

"Harry," Draco whispered pulling his fingers free. He heard him whimper in disappointment, but Harry looked up as Draco shifted. He smiled at the way Harry opened to him, and nudging his erection against the brunet's opening he pressed in gently.

Harry groaned as Draco pressed into him. The man was going slowly; to slow for him and pulling his legs up he locked them around Draco's hips. Pulling himself up, Harry moaned when Draco grabbed his hip keeping him from impaling himself faster. Keeping a hand on his impatient lover, Draco pushed completely into him, a low moan escaping him. Merlin it was nice, the heat and tightness.

Draco looked at Harry, seeing his eyes were closed. Smiling he leaned down slightly gently kissing him, feeling as Harry pressed against him. Rocking his hips he watched Harry, smiling when green eyes fluttered open to watch him. Slipping his hand up, he found a nipple to roll between his fingers.

"Draco," Harry groaned, he yanked on his hands again. He wanted to wrap his arms around his lover; his fingers inched to run though the man's silky blond hair.

"Not yet," Draco muttered, slipping down he wrapped a hand around Harry's cock. Slowly stroking the brunet, he let his thrusts speed up.

Harry tilted his head back, a cry escaping him as he felt his orgasm build. Draco's thrusts were getting harder and deeper, and Harry knew that the other man wouldn't last much longer. A yelp escaped him when he felt Draco's hand wrap around the base of his erection. Harry cried out, scratching at Draco's back and shoulders. He arched his legs tightening around the man, he need release. "Oh, Merlin, faster!"

Draco complied shifting to pull Harry's legs up to put them on his shoulders. He pounded into the man, listening to the brunet's moans and cries. Looking down he watched Harry's face, knowing seconds before he orgasmed. He cried out, as Harry tightened around him the his body squeezing Draco's exquisitely and pulling his own orgasm from him.

Harry closed his eyes, his whole body still shaking with the force of his climax. It took him a minute to realize he was still wrapped tightly around Draco, and letting go he brought his legs down. He looked over as Draco slipped to the bed beside him. The man was smiling, and Harry glared at him in mock annoyance.

"_Scourgeify_" Draco said lazily before dropping his wand back onto the floor. He watched as Harry cringed slightly, but didn't say anything. Then slowly got up, as Harry moved toward the bathroom.

"Nothing takes the place of a good shower. Starting the shower, Harry waited for it to warm before pulling Draco into it with him. He picked up the soap, slowly starting to run it over the blonde's pale skin. Using one soapy hand, Draco slowly traced Harry's backbone, down to the his hip. It was a few seconds later when Harry finally spoke. "What are you doing?"

"Learning," Draco replied leaning to inhale Harry's scent. "Learning all the secrets of your body."

"Oh," Harry said closing his eyes, he gave into the other man's touch. His body was exhausted, and all he really wanted to do was sleep. After the shower, Harry pretty much stumbled back to the bed. Dropping in he yawned as he closed his eyes, only to jerk them open a second later.

Draco watched the other man; he had decided that come what may Harry was his, and no was going to separate them. He had pretty much decided that when he told his father that to disinherit him. The only thing that made him pause was that the public would have a field day, Draco didn't want Harry to suffer.

Seeing Harry's eyes jerk open again he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I keep waiting for this dream to be over," Harry whispered, "My life is never my own, nothing just works out. If I pick you, someone is going to standing in the shadows waiting to ruin it for us."

"Don't worry, everything will be just fine." Draco said reaching out to push messy dark hair out of his face. "Besides, starting tomorrow, it is operation make Terry Boot wish he never met Draco Malfoy."

"Did you know he brought me to the club that night to dump me for refusing to sleep with him?" Harry murmured from his position against Draco's chest.

"That disgusting bastard." Draco snarled. "That's why he was so insistent that the bet be centered on me getting into your pants. He thought since he couldn't do it, I would loose out 10,000 galleons."

Harry nodded, "Sounds about right. Terry isn't much of a risk taker. Guess he didn't realize I refused to have sex with him because I just could trust him."

"I hope that means you trust me," Draco replied running his fingers lazily through Harry's hair. "You really do mean everything to me, and I would never let anyone hurt you., especially not myself."

"Thank you," Harry muttered yawning again as his eyes slipped closed. Draco watched him until he knew the brunet was finally asleep. Wrapping his arms around him, he pulled Harry close and drifted off to sleep. The very last thing on his mind, a subtle whisper, _This One!_

_A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone, I hope you enjoyed the lemony goodness that is Draco and Harry._

_Ink_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The weekend was a smorgasbord of intimacy for Harry and Draco. It seemed to Harry that they were together almost every moment. From the time they stirred awake in the morning till the time their eyes fluttered shut in sleep at night, they basked in the joy of their affections. Draco could not have believed it possible to love Harry James Potter any more than he did, until they settled into a sated heap on the floor in front of Draco's fireplace. Midway through weekend they wanted a change of scenery without being forced to see anyone else. Having purchased a flat in London some time ago, Draco was immensely grateful now as they snuggled together under the soft chenille blankets piled in the floor.

Draco ran his fingers slowly through Harry's hair as he watched the love of his life catch his breath after such incredibly sweet and sincere lovemaking.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had not walked into that bar three weeks ago, Harry," the blond murmured. "You've been such a breath of fresh air in my life."

"I am almost grateful that Terry took me to such a garish place to break up," Harry giggled. "And because he is such a douche-bag for making that bet with you."

Draco stiffened in indignation. "I did not make that bet, Harry."

The brunet giggled once more. "Yes, but I don't think you will ever convince Terry otherwise," Harry quipped.

"Well," Draco sighed, "On to more serious matters."

"I'm too tired to get it up again love," Harry lamented.

"Tempting, love, but no," Draco snickered, "What are we going to do to get even with Terry. A Malfoy never leaves the score unsettled."

"How about an extremely embarrassing public article in the Prophet?"

The blond shook his head, "No, we need to come up with something much more conniving, and unpleasant…." Both lay there for some time mulling over plans of revenge against Terry, before Draco nearly squealed with glee.

"I have just the thing," he gushed with sadistic joy. Jumping up, Draco ran from the room starkers only to return equally naked holding two rolls of parchment in his hand.

Before he could begin to explain however, the floo whooshed and out stepped Terry Boot, Pansy Parkinson, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and Molly and Arthur Weasley in rapid succession.

Draco scrambled for cover snatching a fleecy blanket and wrapping it around his waist before grabbing Harry's wrist and dragging him around behind the sofa with him for cover. Red faced in both embarrassment and indignation, Draco growled.

"What the bloody buggering hell do you think you're doing barging into my flat without even a call?" He snarled.

"To preserve the Malfoy name of course," Lucius sniffed disdainfully.

"See," Terry accused, "I told you, Draco was up to something," He's seduced my future husband right out from under my nose.

At Terry's accusation, Harry stood up and glared owlishly at their unwanted company. "And when pray tell, was I to be made known of this engagement?" He sniped. "Before or after you dumped me, and then attempted to dupe Draco into making that sleazy bet with you?"

"It was just a matter of time," Terry replied snootily, "You would have come back to me once you realized what an utterly self absorbed pig Malfoy really is."

"Well aren't you the pot calling the cauldron black," Harry seethed, "Especially since you dumped me in a muggle club because I wouldn't put out for you. We'd only been dating a couple months for Merlin's sake Terry. I needed time."

"About three weeks of it by the look of things," Terry quipped snidely, "Didn't take you long to spread your legs for Malfoy. Did he agree to share the proceeds with you?"

"As if he or I need any of your money," Draco snapped disdainfully. "And not that it's any of your business, but I happen to love Harry for more than his money and his famous scar."

Pansy took her time to interject at that moment, "Now Draco, I know this is just a phase, but you have to realize that your family needs an heir, your future is to marry a pureblood heiress and preserve the line. It is not your job to go gallivanting off with the likes of Potter."

Molly Weasely bristled immediately at Pansy's comment, "You see here, young lady," the Weasely Matriarch commanded, "Harry is a fine young man, and as long as Malfoy Jr. isn't stringing him along," she paused to glare menacingly at Draco, "He'd not do better than my son." Harry's heart swelled with love for his surrogate mother.

"Well, I'll not have Draco saddled to someone he doesn't love," Narcissa interjected. "If he chooses Harry then I'm happy."

"It's not your choice," Lucius bellowed.

"You're right, it's not," Draco added, "But thank you mother. I choose Harry, because I love him, because when I'm with him my life is brilliant and everything seems brighter. I choose Harry because I can't imagine spending one moment without him. Because if he loves me even a fraction of how much I love him, I will be the luckiest wizard alive."

"This is ridiculous," Terry and Lucius bellowed simultaneously.

"No," Draco snarled, "What's ridiculous is waiting another moment before asking…" he turned and grabbed Harry's trembling hands firmly, "I would have waited and done this better in a month or two, but I think it's the only way they will ever understand," the brunet's eyes widened and grew glassy. "Will you Harry James Potter do me the honor of marrying me?"

Harry nodded numbly, "I love you. I would do anything to spend my life with you."

Without missing a beat, Draco pulled off his signet ring, and slipped it effortlessly onto Harry's hand. "I will get you something better later," he whispered against his lover's cheek. Then the blonde's head snapped around to glare at those assembled in his home. "Now, will you please get the hell out of my house? I would like to celebrate with my fiancé." Terry looked like he tried to swallow fire whiskey and it went down the wrong pipe. Narcissa was smiling with unveiled enthusiasm, while Pansy appeared to have lost the ability to speak entirely.

Finally, Molly Weasley broke the silence, "Well, that's that then isn't it." Arthur clapped Harry on back before turning toward the fireplace. "Be seeing the two of you this next Sunday for dinner of course. It is a family dinner, don't forget."

Harry and Draco nodded quickly.

"Don't worry about your father, Draco, darling," Narcissa told him brightly, as Lucius stepped through the fire in a whoosh, his cloak billowing ominously behind him. "I'll sort him out just fine. Then we can plan the most fantastic Malfoy wedding to ever hit Wizarding society." Once the room cleared out, Harry and Draco were left alone they burst out into hysterical laughter.

"This is the best engagement ever." Draco told his lover between giggles. "I can't wait to tell our children about it."

Harry sobered for a moment, "I love you, Draco. Don't ever doubt it, and I can't wait to have children with you."

"Let's just make it through the next few weeks, my father and the despicable duo made up of Pansy Parkinson and Terry Boot will not give up very easily."

"Bring it on." Harry smirked. "I'll kick their arses just like Tom's."


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the awful wait everyone. I hope you like the ending it took me ages to write it, and then like what I wrote. This is exactly what I wanted, but it's pretty darn close. I will post the epilogue some time this week also.

Review and let me know what you think. 3 Ink

Chapter Fifteen

"Harry, if you don't calm down, you're going to be sick." Hermione said watching her best friend fidget in his dress robes.

"Harry?" Ron asked crossing the large bathroom.

"I'm fine," Harry hissed from where he was leaning against the sink. He closed his eyes, before leaning again as he felt as if his stomach was going to come up.

"Harry?" Narcissa asked softly shooing the rest of the people out of the room. "Come on sweetie, deep breaths."

Harry nodded, leaning even more before taking a deep breath. "Don't worry, I'm going to marry your son, cause I love him, I'm just really nervous."

"I can understand, but I'm sure that Draco would rather not have you hyperventilating." Narcissa said rubbing the boy's back.

"I love him so much," Harry looked over at her. "I'm terrified, what is he thinking?"

"That he loves you, and wants to spend the rest of his life with you," Narcissa grinned seeing Harry look up at her.

"I'm nothing more then the boy-who-wouldn't-die, why me?" Harry asked straightening up to look at his soon to be mother-in-law.

"Because he loves you, and you love him." Narcissa said. "Beyond his money, and beyond his quarks, you love him for him, and nothing else."

"None of that matters to me," Harry said laughing. "You know my first day here with him, I said to myself no matter how much he tries, if I didn't like him I wouldn't stay."

"But you fell in love," Narcissa grinned.

"I did," Harry grinned, feeling better. He moved to pull on the rest of his outfit, Madam Malkin had finished it. And Harry loved the feel and the look of it. Dressed in off white, he found that he liked how he looked.

"You are a vision," Narcissa grinned watching as Madam Malkin moved around the brunet, charming Harry's hair into submission. She watched the boy in the mirror.

"You are," Madam Malkin said seeing the boy smile, "I have to say this is a beautiful outfit." Finishing charming Harry's hair into an elegantly arranged mass of black rather than a tousled crow's nest, she slid her wand back up her sleeve.

"Merlin you look fantastic," Harry turned, smiling as he saw Arthur Weasley peek his head inside.

"Thanks," Harry glanced back at Madam Malkin, seeing the woman nod. Walking towards his surrogate father, Harry felt nervous butterflies in his stomach.

"Ready?" Arthur asked seeing that his son was slightly pale.

"Yes," Harry replied leaning against Arthur when the man wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders. They made their way down the stairs and through the grand foyer. Harry paused by the patio doors; he could see the people in the gardens. "There's a lot of people."

"You'll do fine," Arthur said seeing Harry glance at him.

"I hope so," Harry said softly seeing Blaise stroll toward him.

"Oh, wow you look handsome," He said softly glancing between Harry and Arthur. "We'll be starting in about five minutes."

"Alright," Harry said turning his attention back to the outside. He could see Draco, talking with Xenophilus Lovegood, and Minister Shaklebolt who would be performing the ceremony. He smiled as he watched his lover; he could hardly believe the handsome git had fallen for him.

Suddenly feeling an undeniable need to be with his lover, Harry started to step outside. He felt Arthur grab his arm, but looking back he raised an eyebrow. Smiling, he leaned in kissing Arthur on the cheek before pulling away. He didn't need Mr. Weasley to give him away, because he already belonged to Draco.

When he saw Draco look at him, his entire world narrowed to those silver eyes. Harry felt his heart clinch, those eyes were his entire world. He couldn't help smiling as he stopped before his lover and soon to be, husband. He watched as Draco raised an eyebrow, but the blond smiled.

Harry was only slightly aware when the music started to play. Keeping his eyes on the man he loved, Harry took several deep breaths. He almost felt like he was going to hyperventilate, but feeling warm hands on his face calmed his racing heart.

Draco, who was still surprised at Harry's sudden appearance, couldn't tear his eyes from his lover's happy face. Taking Harry's arm, he turned them towards where the people waited. His Mother and Mother Weasley had created a beautiful setting; their backdrop was the rose garden planted in his sister's memory. Draco couldn't have been more pleased, feeling that in some way his baby sister was sharing this special day with him. He watched as people stood, and started down the isle towards Kingsley who would be performing the ceremony.

"Please be seated," Kingsley said. "I am Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt and I have the privilege to be performing Draco and Harry's union which we are here today to witness. This is the union of two individuals in heart, body, magic, and souls. Therefore, this union is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, honestly, and deliberately. And it is into this union that Draco and Harry come now to be joined."

After a few seconds Kingsley continued.

"Draco you have chosen Harry to be your life partner. Will you love and respect him? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever may come?" Minister Shacklebolt asked.

"I will," Draco answered softly.

"Harry you have chosen Draco to be your life partner. Will you love and respect him? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through what ever may come?"

"I will." Harry smiled, seeing the soft smile that Draco returned.

"Draco and Harry, now we come to the binding of your magic, you will now please turn and face each other. Place your palms together, looking at each other." Draco and Harry did as they were instructed.

"Repeat each phrase together after I have spoken them,"

_**I bind myself to thee,**_

"_I bind myself to thee,"_

_**I do so freely having no previous commitments,**_

"_I do so freely having no previous commitments,"_

_**I give of my magic to thee that we might share of ourselves completely,**_

"_I give of my magic to thee that we might share of ourselves completely,"_

_**As we are of one heart, one mind, one soul, one love let us not therefore be separated henceforth,**_

"_As we are of one heart, one mind, one soul, one love let us not therefore be separated henceforth,"_

_**As it is spoken, so mote it be.**_

"_As it is spoken, so mote it be."_


End file.
